


Shifting Tides

by Incognito01



Category: Naruto
Genre: A lot of characters are confuse, Accidental Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angry Uzumaki Naruto, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Bonds Beyond Time, But he'll work it out, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fourth Shinobi War, Gen, Hurt Uzumaki Naruto, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Iruka is dead, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Lost in Memories, Multi, Naruto leaves Konoha, Naruto's a Natural Sensor, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Redemption, Searching for answers, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Soul-Searching, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Time Skips, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Idiot, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito01/pseuds/Incognito01
Summary: What if the story of the Konoha’s Hero told was the wrong one?Shikamaru should have known. They should have been prepared for this. His father never failed to remind him: "Never forsake a pawn for another. A single piece can change the entire tide of the game."9 Pawns. 2 Knights. 11 Pieces displaced through time. Will it be enough to save the King?ORThe story where Shikamaru made One wrong calculation, the Gang missed all the signs, Kakashi forgot the real meaning of a 'Village', and Konoha loses its Jinchuuriki while Sasuke was the first to reach out. (Current Arc: Pre-Genin Days).
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Gaara & Ichibi | One-tail | Shukaku, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba & Nara Shikamaru, Konoha 11 & Sai & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone
Comments: 110
Kudos: 336





	1. Waking Up From a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flip the Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426865) by [Inrainbowz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/Inrainbowz). 



> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Aside from the idea. 
> 
> Hello! 
> 
> It's my first time writing a fanfiction ever. Please send me your thoughts about this, anything I can improve on. Hope you'll enjoy reading it. Thank you so much
> 
> Ps. I'll update the summary later on.

Thump. Th-thump.

Kiba can hear it. Despite the deafening noises of the war, the quaking of the Earth, the crackling of Lightning, the swooshing of the Wind, he can _hear_ it. 

Th-thump. 

'It can't be-'

"Naruto!" 

Beside him, Hinata dashed, desperately trying to reach the Blond before the blob of sand takes him away. Tripping. And falling in the process.

Th-th-ump. Th--ump

Sakura's pulsing all of her chakras in him. Tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, cursing. Kiba forced his eyes away, turning his gaze to the Young Kazekage. He can't remember the last time Gaara looked so utterly defeated and _afraid_. They're talking, talking of bringing Naruto somewhere, getting ready to move. Kiba doesn't really know. He can't give a _shit_ , especially when he's too busy _concentrating_ , listening to Naruto's heartbeat _._ Even with the ears of an Inuzuka, it's getting harder -- _fainter_.

\--Ump. Th-th-thump. 

Next to him, Akamaru whimpered softly. The atmosphere of the battlefield dropped, tremendously. It's as if a switch has been flipped. Every shinobi has stopped, looking at the cloud of sands drifting away, farther away from them. They can still sense the green chakra flaring dangerously, _almost angrily_ as it tried to save their fallen comrade, the one they’re supposed to be protecting. _Not the other way around_.

'It's no use. Naruto' s heart is barely beating. Is this the en--'

Before Kiba could finish his thoughts, Shikamaru’s words pierced through him. He’s now standing beside Kiba, back slightly bent. Shikamaru was being supported by Chouji while Ino is not far behind. 

"He'll pull through. " 

Shikamaru blurted out, _almost breathlessly_ , while looking at the pair of sand puddles, slowly disappearing from their sight. Suddenly, Ino huffed.

"Of course, He will! Naruto has always---" 

" _He has to._ " 

Shikamaru cut her. Ino frowned as if offended. But... There’s the evident tensing of her shoulders. Chouji and Shino beside them stilled. Kiba doesn’t know when the remaining members of Konoha 12, aside from Hinata, and the Sand siblings started gravitating to them. But they did. 

"This is so troublesome. But... Naruto's not called the No. 1 Most Unpredictable Ninja for nothing. Besides, he still _needs to be Hokage_ " 

Shikamaru immediately added with a forced grin (which definitely looks like a grimace, in Kiba’s opinion), seemingly trying to placate their worries. To him, it sounds more like the Nara Heir is uttering the reassurance more for himself. That, he _needs_ to hear it. But Kiba _knows_. Every Standing, Breathing Shinobi _knows_ , the implication of Shikamaru’s words. _They need Naruto._ Kiba bit the sides of his mouth, drawing a copper-like taste in his mouth.

Without warning, a shiver went down their spine. An intense Killing Intent. Spinning around, all Shinobi switched stances, ready to defend. _There_. In a few meters away, before all the Kages and Reanimated Hokages, with exception of the Yondaime, (Kiba can’t sense the Fourth’s chakra anywhere nearby.) _Madara is there,_ standing in all his glory with a Rinnegan. Madara had never been this close, this _dangerously_ close to them. 

Madara, he -- he's just standing there. _Like a hawk_. Watching. Waiting for the right time to strike. _Another shiver_. Akamaru hid behind him slightly. Looking closely, Kiba can see that his eye, the Rinnegan, is _glistening…_ it’s as if _he’s not there._ He can sense some of the Shinobis noticed it too, especially Shikamaru. Despite the fear Kiba can smell from him, the Nara’s eyes are glinting calculatingly. 

“Madara! Your opponent is me. Stop chasing that Child!” 

Hashirama exclaimed. (Or so Kiba believes to be the name of the Shodaime. He’s never been good with history or academics for that matter.) And in a snap, _Madara’s back_. Never tearing their gaze away from the predatory Uchiha, they saw him glance at the direction where Naruto is, and _smiled_. 

"Foolish Girl. Wasting such a great amount of chakra for such a fruitless endeavor... But now, it doesn't matter. The _Kyuubi brat is dead_.”

Kiba sucked his breath. He heard Tenten gasped in horror. Shikamaru lost his grip on Chouji, felling into one knee (Kiba doesn’t know if it’s due to chakra exhaustion or the bombshell dropped by Madara. He decided it’s both), The Sand siblings (mostly Temari) are slightly crouching next to Shikamaru, seemingly ready to assist him, but both frozen into place. Ino also tried to help Shikamaru, only to fail miserably and land into the sides of Shino and Sai. Both quivering. The entire field fell into despair, weapons falling from the hands of the Shinobis. A lot of them are shaking, some uttering disbeliefs. Until Kiba _realized_.

‘It’s not fear. We’re not trembling because we’re afraid. It’s _rage_.' 

In a split second, Kiba can see Hinata and Tsunade running towards Madara, both hands coated with chakra, _sharpen_ _to kill._ Only to be stopped by the First and Third Hokage, respectively. But _this action_ , it was enough to bring back them to their senses, picking up their fallen armaments, preparing their hand to conjure jutsus. _They are r_ _eady to fight again._

“Let me go sensei! This bastard--”

“Tsunade! Rushing to him won’t--”

“Sh-Shodaime - sama, p-please-e. I--”

“Temari, Kankuro, it’s okay. I can--”

“Idiot! Your Chakra is still--”

“LEE! Show me the Power of You--”

“YOSH! Gai-sensei--”

Madara laughed with his deep, guttural voice filled with malice, effectively silencing everyone 

“Impatient bunch, aren’t we. Nevermind. This is not the final stage. Isn’t---" piercing his gaze to the Shodaime “--it funny? I’ve always been the one chasing you, even beyond death, to finish our fight. And now, it’s the other way around. No matter---” Madara smirked, “---This is the end.”

“The Will of Fire is not easily defeated, Madara! It will only burn brighter the more you try to extinguish it. It will always live on!” the Shodaime declared in confidence. Madara sighed disappointingly.

“Shame. Hashirama, You’ve never really have been the bright one.” Madara shifted slightly, looking directly at Niidaime. 

“But. You---” his grinned turned more feral ”--would understand. Here’s a hint: The Essence of a Character is _made,_ not born. This will help me change the entire tide of the game. And, once all the pieces are placed--” Madara’s Rinnegan flared furiously ”-- once the new stage has been set. We’ll have the _grand finale_ , we all have been waiting for.” 

It was then, the First and Second Hokages’ eyes widened. Simultaneously, they yelled.

“Kai!” 

_They were under a Genjutsu_. This realization hit them hard. But the real question is: _for how long?_ Kiba can now see the difference. Madara’s crouching at the center of a seal. The seal is encompassing every land they see, while his hands are furiously forming signs, never stopping. A single thought is running in the mind of every Shinobi. 

‘Run.’

As most of the Allied Shinobi Forces started to scramble, desperately trying to leave the range of the Jutsu, the Kages, led by the Reanimated Hokages are forming a unified Jutsu, a _fuinjutsu_ _barrier_ , most likely to be used as a counter. Kiba heard Shikamaru cursed.

“A seal this complicated can only be countered by altering the markings. Fuck! If only Naruto or the Yondaime is here to understand the workings--” 

Madara interrupted the ramblings of the Nara heir.

“Fascinating deduction as always. As a reward, I will leave a gift, to make sure that _some of you will remember._ After all, the next time we’ll meet... I’m not even gonna be the one to destroy this world--" In the corner of his vision, Kiba saw the Niidaime's eyes widen in realization. But it's too late. The Jutsu is complete. Madara cried"-- **Jigyaku no Jutsu!** ”

A blinding light surrounded them. His last thoughts were--

'Shit' 

And then, _Kiba woke up_.


	2. Into the Past (Future?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one by one, their memories were triggered. 
> 
> OR 
> 
> The prologue where everything began to fall out of place.

_ Recap: _

_A blinding light surrounded them. His last thoughts were--_

_'Shit'_

_And then, Kiba woke up._

* * *

Kiba woke up gasping for air, arms twitching from anxiety. Little Akamaru shifted beside him, slightly annoyed at the sudden disturbance. Wait. _Little?_ At that moment, Kiba noticed that _his hands were small._ In fact, it was as if he was shrunk back in time. His hair, albeit shorter than the one he had when he was Genin, it was definitely longer than the hair he had in the dream. Kiba stilled. His thoughts went back to _that dream_. 

‘Was it really just a dream? A nightmare? Or the jutsu brought me back to the past?’ 

Kiba wondered. Thinking about it is giving him a headache. He’s never been the type to think or analyze stuff. That was Shikamaru’s job or Shino, and maybe the _women_ (Kiba shuddered. He’ll always thank every Deity that he ended up with Hinata as their teammate). He was cut off his musings when his mother, Inuzuka Tsume, slammed his door open and roared. 

“Kiba! I told you to get up early! If you’re not done within 10 minutes, there will be _no breakfast_ for you, Young Man. We’re leaving at 8.”

With that, Kiba scrambled, dragging the poor, half-asleep Ninken with him.

* * *

Shikamaru groaned. The light passing through his window is too bright. _It’s too early for anything_. He snuggled further in the comfort of his blanket, trying to get another ounce of sleep. Unfortunately, it seems to be a farfetched dream.

“Shikamaru! I swear if you’re not up by the time your father arrives, I’m dragging your lazy ass out!”

His mother, the Nara Matriarch, screeched. Grumbling, Shikamaru sat up. ‘No use trying to get more sleep’ he sighed. He was still exhausted for some reason. Speaking of dreams, Shikamaru had the weirdest dream. Why? Cause’ _it didn’t make any sense_. It was full of fragments, pieces of an unknown puzzle that _won’t fit_. He remembered being older. It was dark, the smell of blood is permeating the area. There was _Grief_. _Fear_. And _Anger_. Shikamaru knows. He recalled feeling all of these emotions at the same time. 

However, the most unnatural thing about his dream is that he saw the First and Second Hokage, _alive_. (Shikamaru’s pretty sure that _they’re supposed to be dead_ ) The latter looking at him directly, mouthing something. ‘But what?’ He can’t seem to decipher. _Another puzzle._ He decided, he’ll think about it later. Right now, he’d have to do something about his harping mother. 

“Shikamaru! One more call and--”

_Too troublesome._

* * *

“Sai, what are you drawing?”

Sai looked up, saw his older brother, Shin, approaching. He kneeled next to him, leaning his back at the wall for a more comfortable position. They were currently on a break from training. The rest of the root children are there, minding their own business. His foster brother continued probing.

“Is that--” pointing at Sai’s drawing “--a flower?”

Sai shrugged. To be honest, he doesn’t really know what it is. There, sketched in his notebook was a gigantic stalk, twisting in unfathomable ways with a _bud of an unknown flower_ at the tip. It was pointing directly to the moon as if heaven is within its reach. He knows. The art is supposed to look cosmic, but there’s a _diabolic_ feeling from it. Like a _bad omen_. 

However, Sai was never one to question these things. After all, they were trained to be _real ninjas, d_ evoid of any emotion. _Soldiers who only follow orders_.

* * *

It’s been 3 days since the first anniversary of his clan’s annihilation, the _Uchiha Massacre._ The class is suspended for the rest of the week. Sasuke heard it’s because one of the instructors was _found dead_. No leads. No signs of struggle or intrusion. Just a slit in his neck, _an instant death._

‘Funny. Another ninja killed on his own home at the very anniversary of my parents' death’ 

Sasuke sarcastically thinks. He doesn’t know the instructor personally. He’s only been in the academy for almost a year. But Sasuke met him on several occasions. The most notable one was the month after the massacre. He was one of the guards, _but different_. Sandaime ordered that a ninja, at least Chunin in rank, should be there to monitor and protect Sasuke (Unfortunately, the Sandaime had thought that he might be suicidal. He scoffed). He remembered the scarred face ninja. He sat in the chair near his bed, gave him books to read. Although there was a lace of sadness in his voice whenever he talked to Sasuke, the ninja _never pitied him_. 

‘Always understanding. Almost like Ita--’ 

Sasuke shook his head, desperately trying to erase the memory of _that traitor_ as a caring, loving brother. _Their memories together._ However, it was never enough. Sasuke doesn’t know when he started to doubt his hatred for his brother. When a traitorous voice started nagging him that _vengeance is not the answer_. But everyone is _still dead_ and Sasuke needs to do something about it, to give them the _justice they deserve_. And he hates Itachi even more for making him feel this way. He knows he’s missing something. Something big.

 _Sasuke will get his answers_. But for now, he’ll train. 

* * *

They were currently staying at a town, located on the outskirts of the Fire Country. The Sandaime is expecting them today. However, a certain complication arose. Kakashi called one of his summons to inform the Hokage.

“Pakkun, Give this to the Sandaime--” handing the scroll to the pug “--Inform him that we’ll be traveling back to Konoha at dawn.” The ninken nodded. But he gave Kakashi a pointed look.

“You know, Kakashi. Ignorance is not a bliss. You’re just delaying the inevitable.” 

Kakashi ignored him. With that, his Summon just sighed and left. His summons had noticed it too. His left eye, the famed Sharingan given by a dying comrade, has _evolved._ Stronger than ever. Kakashi doesn’t know what to think. What’s worst. Kakashi seemed to have knowledge of numerous jutsus _he’d never heard nor seen before_. It’s just there. What spooked him the most is that his body moved as if he had been performing these _for years_. 

A few days ago, Kakashi tried replicating some of it with little success. However, the problem lies with his chakra. Just activating the _new Sharingan_ drains him, _way too much_ . He can’t even use it for 10 minutes. It seems like Kakashi doesn’t have enough chakra to use the new techniques in his arsenal with the Sharingan. Which is Absolute Bullshit, in his opinion. After all, he had the Sharingan since he was 13. And now, he _can’t figure out_ how it freaking evolved without him noticing. So how does his Ninkens expect him to deal with it? Kakashi combed his silvery hair in frustration. He sensed Genma approaching from his left.

“They’re healing quite well. I’m pretty sure we can travel today. No need to wait for dawn--” kicking the sand on his feet “--but you’ve already informed the Hokage of the situation, Right?”

Kakashi nodded in affirmation. Genma continued.

“Shame. Looks like we’ll miss the funeral.”

“What funeral?” 

Kakashi realized he spoke too quickly. He noticed Genma thought the same, but also a little surprised by his question. Kakashi doesn’t care. _Something about this news isn’t right_. Genma is scanning him in confusion.

“Kakashi, haven’t you heard?--” Genma looked directly at his eye before continuing. Kakashi felt his heart drop“-- _Umino Iruka is dead_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Now, that's 4 pawns and a knight. Can you guess the others? Let me know your thoughts about it. 
> 
> Always stay safe!


	3. The Beginning of Everything (Part 1)

_Recap:_

_“Kakashi, haven’t you heard?--” Genma looked directly at his eye before continuing. Kakashi felt his heart drop“-- Umino Iruka is dead_ _.”_

* * *

It was barely 8 in the morning. 

The sun is bright, high in the sky with touches of clouds suspended above. A perfect day to sleep in, in Shikamaru’s opinion. Today appears to be the middle of the week, but the classes are suspended. He wondered Why. Not that he’s complaining. Shikamaru’s simply wondering why his mother made him rise this early. Still, he dragged himself to the dining room, back slouching and hands in the pocket. 

When he entered the room, the food had already been served. His father, Nara Shikaku, is sipping his coffee slowly, eyes closed. As he sat across the table from his mother, she gave him a pointed look, which Shikamaru gladly ignored in favor of the food. Yoshino rolled her eyes at his antics before turning to Shikaku. 

“How’s the investigation coming? Are there any leads?”

Shikaku sighed before responding. “Sadly, No. Whoever did it, they definitely covered their tracks well, _extremely well,_ in my opinion."

Upon hearing his news, Yoshino visibly disheartened. "I just hope they'll figure it out soon. I heard he only started in the Academy this semester. I might not know him well, but--" the Nara matriarch paused momentarily as she took another bite "--nobody deserved what happened to him." 

Nodding at her statement, the Nara patriarch replied "I know. The T&I division was already tearing their hairs out. Inoichi’s a total mess. The whole thing has been a drag.”

With a crestfallen look, Yoshino added "Poor, Inoichi. The Yamanaka Clan already had their hands full of--” Remembering the presence of her son, the Nara matriarch halted. Hesitantly, she continued after rephrasing her words “--I mean, It’s only been a year since that _incident_. And for this to happen on the exact same date, I fear...“ He saw his mother glance at him in the corner of his eye. The rest of the words were left unspoken. Whatever it was. Shikamaru has a nagging feeling that _he should know._ But, he let her go. He heard her continue.

“Anyhow, I heard the Council called for another meeting. The Elders seem to be _too concerned_ about these events.” Shikaku swallowed his food before responding. 

“You’re right. Sandaime was forced to hold the meeting right after the funeral.” He was about to add something, but Shikamaru beat him to it.

“Who died?” Shikamaru tried hard to look disinterested, to ask the right question so as to not raise any suspicions. However, seeing the expression of his parents, guess, he failed. From their looks, an interrogation is definitely coming. ‘Troublesome’

Shikamaru surrendered to his fate. 

* * *

“Shikamaru, it’s the academy instructor, _one of your teachers_.” Shikaku can hear the exasperation and incredulity in his wife’s statement. Still, he knows that Yoshino _noticed_ it too. So, he let her handle the conversation. Observing their interactions closely.

Shikamaru simply continued with his business, grabbing a glass of water for a drink. Seeing that their son is too smart and lazy to fall for her insinuation. She sighed before supplying, “It’s Umino-sensei.”

Shikamaru stilled, almost imperceptibly, effectively hiding his recovery behind the glass of water he was drinking. His son was about to comment on it, but paused. A small frown forming at his childish face. As if he’s trying to find the right words, but failing miserably. Albeit his son tried to conceal it, there’s a hint of sadness in his voice. Shikaku noted

“Iruka-sensei?--” Shikamaru fixed his plate, ready to leave. Eyes glinting calculatingly with sorrow “--How?”

Shikaku’s eyebrow rose. Since when did he call the Chunin Instructor as Iruka-sensei? However, he let it go. Now is not the right time to ask him. _Not yet_. They still have a funeral to attend. Fortunately, they had a minute to spare. To further test his hypothesis, Shikaku indulged his question.

“A slit throat. Severing the trachea and carotid artery, effectively silencing the victim within seconds while stopping the oxygen flow. But, there’s an injury at the base of the skull, where the brain stem appears to be cut.”

Yoshino was just about to protest. No doubt about his overly-detailed response to their child. But, there’s understanding forming in his eyes. With it, Shikamaru quickly added.

“A swift, clean death.”

He nodded in agreement. Now, Shikaku is sure that _something is definitely up._ After all, a nine-year-old brat should not recognize an assassination technique and its medical implications.

_Genius or not._

* * *

Naruto admits he doesn’t know a lot of things.

He doesn’t know how to determine a spoiled food or milk until he has consumed it. Nor how to cook without burning half of the food (so he settles with Ramen). Even at this age, his handwriting is basically a chicken scratch. And Naruto can _barely read_ (but he’s learning. He’s still considered somewhat illiterate at this point. Not that the Academy is helping much). _But it’s okay_. Naruto understands. These things are stuff you learn from your parents. Which _he obviously doesn’t have_. He grew up alone, nobody to confide to. Although, there’s Jiji and Teuchi oji-san. They’re both busy running the village and their business. Naruto doesn’t want to be a burden. _So it’s okay_. He can cope. _He’s always been a survivor_. 

However, there are still things that Naruto wishes he could understand.

Like how everyone (which is basically Jiji, Teuchi oji-san, and the Anbu guards) is evading the topic of his parents (Hence, Naruto never got a chance to know their names) or why kids around his age are not allowed to play with him. Or interact at all, except for the usual insults and jeers. Above all, Naruto wanted, no, _needed_ to understand why the Village _hated_ him.

Because Naruto is aware of it. He might be stupid, but he’s not _that stupid_. He’s good at this stuff, _sensing people_. That’s why he can easily evade his Anbu guards when escaping, or pick them apart from one another. It’s like a gift, an ingrained ability he had all his life. But, of course. The one thing he’s naturally gifted at is meant to torment him. Because with people, there’s always _emotion_. Hence, Naruto can sense every one of them, the _Hostility, Malice, Grievance,_ and _Hatred,_ all directed at him. Every single day of his life, oozing from the villagers. There are also others, such as _Guilt, Regret,_ and _Pity,_ mostly coming from elite Ninjas. Naruto doesn’t give it much thought. He can’t afford to be bothered. Especially when he’s too busy _trying to stay alive._

Out of a sudden, there was a loud rustling of leaves. 

Closing his eyes, Naruto slightly raised his head towards the sky. He can smell the _Tears_ and _Grief_ among others. At a far distance, Naruto sensed the on-going funeral. It seems like people were now offering speeches. He slowly moved his body to face its direction. It might be petty, but Naruto hated the unfairness of it all. He _never felt_ anyone got pleased with the day of his birth, or that _he was born_ at all. Shoving both hands in his pocket, he gritted his teeth and mumbled in defeat.

“It’s not my fault people die the day I was born.” 

With that, Naruto turned around, and _walked away_.

* * *

“--- an exemplary Ninja who guided the young. He was a Beacon to our Kings, stolen from us--” 

Hinata tuned out the rest of Sandaime’s speech. She knows it’s highly unbefitting of the Heir Apparent, and impolite to do such things. However, she just can’t seem to _focus_ , to _grasp the concept of what’s happening_. There’s this voice. It sounds a lot like her, but with confidence and more refined.

 _He should not have died_.

These are the words the voice kept on repeating ever since Hinata learned about the funeral. Also, she can’t help but feel that _someone’s missing_ , someone important to this person, almost like a family. She decided to look around, to search for that individual.

Scouting the area discreetly, Hinata noted that all of the clans were present, with the exception of the Uchiha and Hatake Clan for obvious reasons. As her pale eyes landed on the other clan kids, she got concerned with the expressions of Kiba-kun and Yamanaka-san. It’s like _he’s lost_ , while the other is _in denial_. Sadly, she had to avert her gaze away and continue searching. It seems like he’s not here. Whoever she is searching for. Hinata's mood further somber at the realization. But, she can’t help to wonder, _Why_? 

In the back of her mind, the unknown voice responded. 

_How can somebody mourn, if they’re unaware of their loss?_

* * *

For the past few days, there’s been a tense atmosphere circling the entire Konoha Shinobi Forces. Shikaku can understand the concern of the Council, the reason for the successive meetings. The Assassination of Umino Iruka is definitely alarming. It spoke levels on the Security of the Village. Still, the Council is too troublesome to deal with. 

It’s two hours away til dusk, and they’re still here. _Waiting._ Looks like he’ll be late for dinner. Shikaku sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned further. He just wanted the day to end, to laze around in the comfort of his wife. On his left, he heard the Akimichi Clan head, Chouza, speak to Inoichi.

“What’s with the grim face, Inoichi?--” Shikaku can’t help but smirk at the teasing tone of his friend, “--Did Ino finally get a boyfriend?” 

Inoichi scoffed, crossing his hands, while obviously rolling his eyes for his friend’s stupid remark. 

“No. But yes, It’s about Ino. Thank you for asking. Ino,--” The concern was back in Inoichi’s features “--she seems to be under the impression that Umino-san _can’t be dead_.”

 _Now,_ that caught everyone’s attention. Shikaku immediately perked up with that statement. Even the most apathetic Clan Heads, Shibi Aburame and Hyuuga Hiashi, were not exempted. There’s a spark of curiosity in their eyes. Before Inoichi could elaborate more, the Inuzuka Matriarch interrupted him.

“Hey! Kiba’s the same! He was so confused with the funeral, even after it ended. Spouting nonsense that it’s impossible. Cause’ he _remembered_ his Iruka-sensei announcing the team assignments, which--” Everybody’s eyebrow rose “--is a complete _bogus_. Considering that he’s almost three years away from graduating.” 

Tsume immediately turned to the Hyuuga Clan Head, and added. “Given your obvious interest, what about your brats, Hiashi?”

Hiashi did not bother hiding the distaste with the “brat’ remark. Regardless, he answered. “They’re perfectly normal--” Tsume rolled her eyes in that comment “--as always. It’s just… Hinata is _unaware_ of the funeral.” The Inuzuka Clan Head was about to interject, but he continued. “When they had been _informed two days prior_.”

‘So it’s not just Shikamaru.’ The Shikaku mused. He noted the similarities and differences he observed with his son. _Truly Intriguing._ Unfortunately, before anyone could respond or comment on the Hiashi's remark, the Sandaime entered the room. 

Hence, the meeting commenced. 

* * *

Later that day, at the dead of the night. Hinata woke up. She sat up, one hand touching her cheeks. Silent tears were streaming down her face. She can’t seem to breathe. She’s drowning with _Grief, Sorrow, Guilt_ and _Fury._

And _Hinata doesn’t know why_.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a counter of an unknown bar located in Tea Country, a Blond woman is greedily consuming the bottle of sake in her hand, despite her assistant’s desperate attempts to stop her. After finishing the bottle, she closed her eyes for a moment. _There it is again._ In an instant, her eyes snapped open. She ordered another bottle to drown herself again, ignoring the silhouette and words of her dead lover. 

“ _Tsunade, You have to Remember_ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this chapter! Hopefully, you enjoyed it. As you can notice, the effects of the Jutsu is different from everyone. Let me know your thoughts! Thank you.


	4. The Beginning of Everything (Part 2)

_Recap:_

_After finishing the bottle, she closed her eyes for a moment._ **There it is again**. In an instant, her eyes snapped open. She ordered another bottle to drown herself again, ignoring the silhouette and words of her dead lover. 

_“ Tsunade, You have to Remember …”_

* * *

Kiba groaned. ‘Why did he have to do this again? Right. As punishment for the stupid remarks the other day.’ 

He continued cleaning the den of the newborn ninkens filled with shits. Kiba grimaced in disgust. He seriously regretted opening his mouth. But in Kiba’s defense, his reaction was completely normal and justified. After all, how was one supposed to act after learning that _their teacher_ , Iruka-sensei, (who Kiba's pretty sure to be _alive and kicking_ when he was 15) was _suddenly dead_ , and now he’s being dragged to his sensei’s funeral? Yup. He’s not being delusional or anything, despite what his mom and Akamaru (that traitor) believed. The traitor (aka Akamaru) nudged the back of his leg in apology. _Nope_. Kiba’s not gonna budge, _not yet_.

He rubbed the spot where his mom smacked him. His mom was definitely being stupid for retaliating that way. Recalling his dream, with its vivid clarity, Kiba was pretty confident that he was at least Genin by now. So, how was _he supposed to know that he’s nine_ , three-years shy from graduation? 

“Stupid moms, stupid dreams” he mumbled. Akamaru nudged him again. Kiba sighed in defeat. He knelt down to Akamaru’s level and gave him a pat. Akamaru nuzzled eagerly in response.

“Alright, alright. I’m not mad with you anymore. But you better help me solve my mystery dream.“ Akamaru yipped in excitement. Kiba laughed. _Now_ , the question is how will they go about it? Kiba moaned. He hated thinking too much. He’s always been the action-type of guy. Shikamaru’s always been the smart one in the group. His eyes widened in realization. 

“That’s it! I know what we’ll do, Boy!”

Now, Kiba only needs to wait for the weekend to pass and corner Shikamaru. He smirked at his brilliant plan. 

* * *

Shikamaru sneezed. 

“You’re not coming down with a cold, are you?” His father asked with a raised eyebrow. He frowned before answering. 

“No. It’s too troublesome to catch a cold at this time of the year--” he sacrificed a pawn to capture his father’s lance “--It’s your turn.”

It’s been two hours since the game has started. Shikamaru can see the satisfaction and entertainment in his father’s features. He was definitely posing to be more challenging. However, there was no doubt that Shikaku has noticed the subtle changes in his tactics, no matter how minimal it was. Too troublesome. He saw his father made his move.

Ever since the breakfast affair the other day, Shikamaru decided to lay low before continuing his investigations, at least until his parents’ suspicions subsided. Regrettably, his father _knows_ , and immediately pulled him in a game of shogi. _Shogi_ , the Game of Generals. The Nara Clan’s favorite game to dissect the thinking process of others. A very dangerous game to be engaged in, especially _with his father_. Now, Shikamaru could not have evaded a game with his father without raising more suspicions, can he? So, he succumbed (Besides, Shogi is fun). After a couple more exchanges. Shikamaru cursed. He lost again. His father laughed at him.

“That was a great game. You could have won in the next three moves. But if you’ve used--” his father held the sacrificed pawn in his fingers “-- this to corner my knight, it will pressure my generals to withdraw.”

“Right--” Shikamaru barked sarcastically, lazily drawing the syllables in it “--It’s not like it’ll change much how it ends. You’d still win.” He ended petulantly. Shikaku chuckled at Shikamaru’s childish expression. 

“Touché. I’d still win--” Shikaku smirked at that statement, but a gentle smile immediately replaced his features “--But it will alter the flow of events. I told you: Never forsake a pawn for the other. You’ll never know how a single piece can--”

“--change the entire tide of the game. Right. You’ve told me.” Shikamaru finished. He slumped on the floor. His father is now putting the pieces back.

“Good. You’re learning. Care for another match?”

He shrugged in response. Truth to be told, Shikamaru preferred not to, especially after seeing the eager, calculating glint in his father’s eyes. However, a _'No'_ was definitely not an option. Thankfully, before Shikamaru is subjected to another evaluation in a form of shogi, his mother interrupted them.

“Shikaku! Inoichi and Chouza are here for you.”

“Guess, We’ll have to postpone the game for some other time. See you later at dinner.”

With that, he left. Shikamaru let out a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding.

* * *

“Sorry, I wasn’t able to visit for a while. I just got back from a mission. I--” he paused for a few moments “--missed the funeral. Do you guys remember Umino Iruka? I bet you’d remember him clearly, Obito. He was three years our junior, cute kid. I guess. So umm. Yeah. He died.” Kakashi ended lamely. Still, he continued.

“It was his funeral that I missed. I met him a couple of times, exchanged drinks with the other guys. Iruka-san… We were--” Kakashi’s features slightly contorted, while looking for the right words to say “--acquaintances. Or okay. Maybe _almost friends_. I don’t know, I never really got the chance to hang-out with him a lot. I mean, with all the missions and everything. And now…” The words _he’s dead_ was left unspoken. Kakashi could almost feel Minato-sensei giving him a pat for comfort, while the rest of them are looking at him somberly. Kakashi ignored them in favor of talking.

“He was kinda famous among his peers. Actually Rin, I think you remembered him, the black-haired kid in a ponytail with a scarred face--” Kakashi can almost see Rin nodding in agreement, eyes sparking with recognition “--A little bit of a prankster during the old days. He’s now an academy instructor. Or was. I bet you would’ve liked him, Minato-sensei. Both You and Kushina-san. Our last conversation was actually him nagging me to get a genin team. Since I failed another one. Iruka-san. He said--” Kakashi eye-smiled at the memory. “-- he became an instructor, just this year, to pass on the Will of Fire to the next generation, that maybe I should consider it too. He was a very dedicated ninja. I like him.”

Kakashi glared at the imaginary figure of his friend. “And _no_. Obito, I don’t have a crush on him or anything. It’s not _like_ that.” He could have sworn, he heard Obito snickering in that comment, while the others chuckled. With a more sullen and troubled expression, he added.

“It’s just. It feels wrong for him to die... His name is not even carved in this stone. He may not have died in a direct line of duty. But, he definitely deserved it. Not the dying part. Anyhow, I heard--” Kakashi’s face turned more grave, focusing his attention to the ghost of his mentor “--he was murdered, _in his own home_. Sensei, this brought chaos to the Shinobi Forces. Everyone’s questioning the Village’s Security.” He sighed. “I get it though. Still, there’s a different feeling, almost animous. Like something big will happen. Ne. Minato-sensei, do you think something big is coming?”

Of course. There was no response. Kakashi did not expect anything different. All there is the chirping of the birds and the whispering of the wind. Well. He guessed that the story of New Jutsus and evolving Sharingans is for another time. He talked enough for today. One by one, the concocted ghosts of his team and Kushina-san started to dissipate. Finally, Kakashi averted his gaze from the memorial stone and looked up. He saw multiple Cumulonimbus clouds beginning to form. 

‘Looks like there’s gonna be a small storm tonight.’ 

* * *

“So--” Inoichi started as the trio walked into the local pub “--from the looks of it, You got your game. How’s the little Shikamaru?”

The trio sat by the counter and ordered their drinks. He’s positive that Yoshino will nag him about it, drinking in broad daylight. But Shikaku can deal with it later.

There are quite a number of Ninjas hanging around today, mostly resting from their missions. He noticed that the majority are Chuunin in ranks. There are also a few Jounin scattered around, like Shiranui Genma and Namiashi Raidou. Chouza waved at his previous pupil as a greeting, which was returned by a smile and a respectful nod. Shikaku sipped his drinks before responding.

“He’s too smart.” He offered, a little pretentious. Chouza chuckled in his response, while Inoichi groaned.

“Be serious, Shikaku. I didn’t come here to listen to you boast about the brilliance of your son. _We know_. He’s a fucking Nara for Pete’s sake. Worst of all, _your spawn_.”

“We listen to you sing praises about Ino, all the time. Your beautiful, smart, little girl.” Chouza responded in an obvious vexing manner. Shikaku sniggered at that comment, while Inoichi simply rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up, Chouza. It’s different. Besides, I hear you talk about Chou--”

“He's _too smart_. Shikamaru knows I’m into him. So he’s playing carefully.” Shikaku cut him to save Chouza from the incoming tirade. He continued. 

“When we were playing, there was a minuscule change in his strategy. He definitely put an effort to be discreet about it. He used the Anaguma system wisely, _too wisely_ \--” Chouza and Inoichi are listening intently, waiting for him to elaborate “--in my opinion. It’s a castle system for ultimate defense. The Anaguma system is a fairly popular technique. Hence, it was a good diversion. But to use it to that _degree_ _of efficiency_ , it shows a great level of experience, an experience of _someone who had witnessed a war_.” 

Shikaku ended while stressing the last words of his sentence. He saw Inoichi rubbed his temples, clearly, a headache is forming from the implications of his words. Chouza, on the other hand, took a gulp of his sake.

“Well. I’m glad Chouji’s not affected whatever’s spreading to your kids. All three of them, having that is bound for chaos.” Chouza added jokingly, seemingly to dissipate the tension in the air. Not that it worked much.

Nevertheless, Shikaku nodded in affirmation. Recalling that both the Inuzuka and Hyuuga brat are affected as well. Guess, he’ll also have to observe the other Clan kids in the meantime. 

_What a drag._

* * *

_Drip._

The rain started to fall, pitter-pattering across the roof. Most of the people began to disperse, hiding in the shelter of their homes. In spite of it, he’s still running. The rain starting to soak his jumpsuit.

_Splash._

Naruto has no idea how long he’s been running nor his destination. He doesn’t have one when he started scampering away from the market. He just wanted to _get away from everyone_. When he was out of the residential area, and _finally alone_ (Yes. He ran away from his Anbu guards, again), Naruto stopped and rested his back in a tree, slumping in the ground. He finally let out a sigh of relief.

_Great. I lost my groceries, again._

He depressingly noted. After a few more minutes to catch his breath, Naruto touched the small bruise along his jawline and winced slightly. He noticed it’s beginning to heal nicely. Drawing his hand away, he closed his eyes to recall the earlier events

* * *

_Flashback_

A few moments ago, Naruto was in the market, restocking his groceries for the month. He knew he was unwanted here. As always. So, Naruto had to learn. He did whatever he could not to draw any attention to him. Unless he wanted to get hurt, which was definitely a NO, if he could help it. Eventually, Naruto learned, out of necessity, how to exploit a person’s blind spot, to effectively hide his presence (Naruto being a natural sensor was a huge bonus in detecting blind spots). The entire time, he effectively hid his presence from the Villagers as he maneuvered behind their blind spots. Everything was going well for once. Naruto is actually proud of himself. Until, it was obviously not. 

Naruto was simply minding his business as always, almost finished with his task. But then, he sensed a toddler looking at him. Turning to gaze at the child, he saw it wiggled on its steps, arms outstretched towards his direction as if trying to reach him. Meanwhile, the parents of the child were completely oblivious to the scene, happily chatting with a store clerk. Naruto smiled at the toddler. He was just about to leave when the child tripped, causing Naruto to dash towards its side. He was able to save the poor toddler from smacking its face in the ground. Unfortunately, he wasn’t fast enough to save him from a small scratch in the knee. In an instant, the child burst into tears, Naruto panicked. Before he could do anything about it, there was a blood-curdling scream.

“HIROTO! My poor Baby!--” The woman scrambled toward his son, abruptly snatching him from Naruto’s hand and shrieked accusingly at his face. “--YOU! What have you done to my child you, Filthy Demon!”

“No. I wasn’t. I was just--” Naruto never got the chance to finish his sentence. A man, who appears to be the child’s father, punched him in the face. 

“How dare you touch my child with your cursed hand! Leave before you infect us all.” Naruto was just sitting on the floor in his butt. One hand touching his bruised face. 

_Splat_.

A rotten fruit was thrown at him. 

“Leave. You, Demon Child. Nobody wants you here.” Another person snarled. There was an agreement in the crowd. Naruto could sense that the Anbu is about to intervene. He stood up in his feet, legs slightly quivering. He didn’t care.

Before anything else could happen, Naruto ran away, leaving the groceries forgotten in the ground.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

“It’s not like I wanted to be here either.” He ended his thoughts grumpily.

The rotten fruit in his left shoulder is already cleansed by the rain. Naruto knows giving in to his anger was no use. He promised himself he will never stoop to their levels. Besides, Jiji will do something about it. _Not that it was ever enough_. A traitorous voice in his mind countered. Still, Naruto promised. And an Uzumaki never breaks their promises.

He can sense the Anbu guards arriving in a few minutes. Most likely to bring him to Hokage-Jiji or escort him home. In a far distance, he saw a bird, flapping its wings endlessly despite the rain. Flying beyond the Village’s gate, farther away from here. 

Someday, One day, He’ll be free. Like that bird. And Maybe…

 _Naruto will finally be home_. 

* * *

In the Hidden Village of Rain (Amegakure), the incessant rain is still pouring unforgivingly. A roaring thunder can be heard reverberating in the sky. Nevertheless, amidst of all, a masked man with a flaring Sharingan is sitting comfortably in his quarters as he plays with the _shogi piece_ in his hand, flickering it back-and-forth among his fingers. Ultimately disregarding the cries of the heaven above. The words “bishop” can be read in the said piece. Crushing the _bishop_ in his hand into nothing but bits, the masked man laughed. 

“Now that it’s out of the way. The stage is finally set. _Let the Shinobi world dance towards its downfall_.”

**_Here Lies Umino Iruka_ **

_A Beacon of the Kings, Extinguished before his Time_

_A Soldier who Served their Village well_

_May your Fire Burn Brightly Beyond Death_

_May 26, 1984 - October 10, 2004_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And really, I hope that this chapter finally justified its name (I was not satisfied with the previous one, so a Part 2 was needed). I used this link as a reference for Iruka’s complete birth date. (I have absolutely no idea how reliable it is.) https://shinobito.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline_(Ninja_World). Still, most of the time, I research stuff to match my events (at least some of it) with the original timeline of the Canon, just to make it more realistic. Although, there will be a LOT of changes. 
> 
> Btw, for those who are wondering Why Bishop. Well, it was in accordance with the representation of chess pieces (Shogi is basically a complicated game of Japanese chess with more characters) in the game. It was said that bishops were the second liners to the kings during medieval times. Mainly cause’ they were the advisors, councilors or whatsoever. So yeah, I interpreted them as the teachers who provide guidance. (I’m not an expert in Shogi or Chess)
> 
> That’s all for me! Thank u so much INSPIRETOWRITE for the comment. And also, for all the Kudos and Bookmarks! I honestly never expected it. It absolutely warms my heart. 
> 
> Till next time, Stay safeeee.


	5. The Cursed Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Gang started to gather and investigate.
> 
> OR
> 
> The time when they learned about the origin of the Cursed Child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you so much for your KUDOS, COMMENTS, and BOOKMARKS! <3 I am sooo thrilled you enjoyed this story. I'm sorry for the late update. I kinda had a small roadblock on how to proceed in this chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, Here it is! Enjoyyyy.

_Recap:_

“Now that it’s _out of the way_. The stage is finally set. Let the Shinobi world dance towards its downfall.”

**_Here Lies Umino Iruka_ **

_A Beacon of the Kings, Extinguished before his Time_

_A Soldier who Served their Village well_

_May your Fire Burn Brightly Beyond Death_

_May 26, 1984 - October 10, 2004_

* * *

_Drizzle. Drizzle._

“Uzumaki-san, the Sandaime wishes to see you.”

Naruto heard the Anbu announce in a monotonous tone. It’s only been ten minutes since then (Naruto silently commended his efforts in his head). Glancing at the Anbu who managed to catch up on him, he noted it was Tiger, the Wood Guy. As usual, it was Tiger who found him first. He really should have expected it. Tiger, Dog, Hawk, and Weasel had been his constant Anbu guards, sometimes Cat too. Sensing that Hawk and Weasel’s Chakras had completely vanished a year ago while Dog quitted Anbu. It was either him or Cat.

Standing up from his spot, Naruto nodded and followed him. With a light touch on his left shoulder (to which Naruto inwardly flinched), they Body-flickered to the Hokage’s Tower. 

* * *

_At the Tower_

Upon their arrival, a towel was instantly offered to them by the Sandaime. However, Tiger had immediately left him the moment he was safely escorted. Naruto accepted it as he mutely dried himself. He can sense the _Sadness_ and _Disappointment_ from the Sandaime. Although the latter was not directed to him (thankfully). He heard Hokage-jiji clear his throat.

“Naruto--” the Sandaime began in an apologetic tone, “--I heard what happened today in the market. And for that, I would like to--”

“It’s okay, Jiji. Doesn’t really matter much. I’m used to it.” Naruto rudely cut him. Hiruzen doesn’t seem to mind the interruption. On the contrary, it only appears to add a _Silent_ _Anger_ to his earlier emotions. 

“That’s the problem, Naruto--” Hiruzen took the towel from his hand to help Naruto dry himself, “--you’re not supposed to be used to it. As such, I apologize for my inability to prevent such events.” The Sandaime set the wet towel at his table before continuing, “I’ve inflicted proper retribution to your offenders. I’ll make--”

“There’s no need for that, Jiji!” Naruto interjected in panic before reasoning, “They didn’t have to be punished. Besides, it doesn’t even hurt anymore. Just…leave them be,” refusing to meet the Sandaime in the eye, he added. “You shouldn’t give me special treatment.”

Hiruzen sighed but his eyes softened. “Naruto, you are truly a kind child--" To which Naruto inwardly snorted, "--I’m not favoring you or anything. Look at me--” he gently urged the Blonde who reluctantly complied, “--what those citizens did borderline child abuse. This is your Village, _your home_ and sanctuary. I want you to feel protected, to know you’re safe--”

“Really. Safe like what happened to the Academy Instructor?” Naruto spat sarcastically. He really didn’t mean to snap at the Hokage. But all the talk about home, protection, and shits were grating his nerves. Accepting his mistake, he immediately mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

At that, the Sandaime looked resigned before sternly supplying, “I understand. You must have been exhausted for today. What happened to Umino-sensei was truly unfortunate. The Council is taking appropriate measures to tighten the Village's Security. You shouldn’t worry too much about it. I’ll let you go now.” Hiruzen gave him a comfortable pat in the head as he added. “Good night, Naruto.”

The Blonde petulantly murmured a soft ‘Good Night’ which earned a chuckle from the Sandaime. In an instant, Tiger was back to accompany Naruto back to his apartment. With that, they Body-flickered away.

Later that night, Naruto let the pouring rain lulled him into slumber.

* * *

_At the Academy (Monday)_

Kiba’s plan was _flawless_. 

His brilliant plan basically consisted of: Attend the Academy. Corner Shikamaru, _alone_. Tell him his current predicament (aka dream), and finally, let the Smart Guy do the planning. Problem solved. Simple and Efficient. Kiba mentally smirked at his brilliance.

(Akamaru begs to disagree.)

Arriving at the class with a few minutes to spare, he noticed some of the Gang (read: Rookie Nine) were missing. Like Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto. _Wait_. Then, Kiba's eyes widened in realization.

 _We were in separate classes! Great. First Years were divided alphabetically by surnames._ He glared at the nonexistent air. _Why the hell did the other class had to start at N?_ He mentally groaned in frustration. Glancing at the Akimichi heir who's gleefully munching his chips away, Kiba decided. 

_Oh well. Guess he'll just add Follow Chouji in the plan._

* * *

Shikamaru had a bad feeling. 

Ever since he woke up this morning, he had this inkling sensation that something dreadful (read: troublesome) was waiting for him at the Academy. He absolutely wanted to skip for today. If only his mother would let him, Shikamaru sighed dejectedly. 

Yawning as he observed his classmates, he detected the small changes in both Ino and Sasuke's aura. _Or was it their persona?_ He mused.

Focusing on the two, Ino seems to have grown off her fangirl phase, if her non-drooling look towards the Uchiha was any indication. Meanwhile, the latter seems to have calmed down a bit? Shikamaru couldn't really pinpoint it out. He was never close to the Uchiha to begin with, unlike a certain Uzumaki. Drifting his thoughts to Naruto, he wondered what class the Blonde had at this year. Before Shikamaru could continue his chain of thoughts, the bell rang.

_Kriiing. Kriiing._

Shikamaru nuzzled deeper into his arms as the class started, snoozing at the lessons away.

* * *

 _Someone’s messing with their minds_.

That was Ino’s definitive conclusion. Ever since she woke up three days ago, she felt completely lost and baffled. She might have overreacted a bit the day of the funeral, making her father believed that she has a serious case of denial. Ino inwardly scoffed at her father’s stupid supposition. If the adults won’t help, she’ll just have to _do it herself_.

Eyeing the Uchiha who’s leaving for lunch, Ino noted. _Sasuke-kun doesn’t seem to be that appealing anymore? Well. He’s still attractive, physically_.

Ino guessed, with his pale complexion and cool demeanor. But, he’s kinda dull? Like he’s lacking some--

Her inner monologue was rudely interrupted by a lazy “Ino.”

Turning to the source, she saw Shikamaru standing grouchily in front of her. “I need you to gather some information for me.”

At this, Ino arched an eyebrow. The Nara heir never went to her for any favors despite being childhood friends, always deeming she’s too troublesome to deal with. “Can you snoop around, ask Naruto’s schedule and the _incident_ with Iruka-sensei?”

Slyly, Ino responded, “Oh? And why should I do that, Shikamaru?” She challenged her friend. Truth to be told, Ino doesn't mind snooping around. She actually planned to do that, in case it might give her some answers. But hey, where's the fun in that? This earned a breath of exasperation from the Nara heir.

“This is too troublesome to explain right now. I’ll tell you more when I’ve garnered more facts. _Something’s wrong with Iruka-sensei’s death_.” Shikamaru paused momentarily before prodding, “So… Will you do it?”

“Fine.” Ino begrudgingly agreed before demanding, “I want the full detail of your analysis. Whatever it is.” She stood up to set off, “I’ll let you know what I have by the end of the day.”

And with that, Ino left Shikamaru. The latter mumbling ‘Troublesome Blonde’ as she disappeared.

* * *

_Somewhere at the Academy Backyard_

“Shika--” Chouji wheezed out between his munching, “-- Somebody’s watching us.”

“Yeah. It’s Kiba.” Shikamaru sighed, eyeing the poorly hiding Inuzuka at the corner of his eye. 

“Kiba?” Chouji asked before clarifying, “The Inuzuka in my class? Why would he be spying on us?”

Shikamaru shrugged. Finally had enough of his conspicuous hiding, he called him from their spot. “Kiba. What do you need?”

At that, the Inuzuka visibly jumped from the bush he was attempting to camouflage. Akamaru was comfortably veiled behind his hoodie. Scratching his cheeks sheepishly for being caught, Kiba answered, “Can I talk to you? Umm--” shifting his eyes between Shikamaru and Chouji before adding, “--alone?”

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at the odd request. Beside him, he noticed Chouji getting ready to give them their privacy. He stopped his friend and stared Kiba dead serious at the eye. “Whatever you need to tell me. Chouji here can listen.” Shikamaru paused before commenting, “He’s good at keeping secrets if that’s your concern.” 

The Akimichi Clan heir, who’s situated between them, looked confused. He honestly doesn’t mind leaving. All that mattered to him was to finish his lunch. Although, Chouji won’t deny he’s curious. After a few more seconds of inner debate (for Kiba’s part), the Inuzuka finally conceded. 

“Okay. Well, You see...” And so Kiba began retelling his dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, Ino was listening to the latest gossip to gather intel.

“--really shocked my parents with Umino-sensei’s--”

“Oh! Mine too. They said it was truly unnatural--”

“--yaa. I wonder when Sasuke-kun will look at me.” 

“Pleaseeee. As if he’ll ever look at--”

Ino mentally sighed. All she’s hearing were stupid speculations of what she already knew. Ino just learned how annoying tittle-tattle talks and _fangirling_ could be. She blames Shikamaru and Sakura. The former for its lazy attitude at everything while the latter for her intense dedication to Medical Ninjutsu. This made Ino focus on improving their Clan Jutsu’s and lessen the gossiping, which was actually a good thing _until now_.

“Sasuke-kun is so dreamy today--”

“--agree. He’s so perfect, as--”

“--was really weird. Cause’ why would they target--”

“--mom said something about the _curse_ acting up--”

At that, Ino instantly perked up. Interrupting the entire conversation in the table, she directly addressed the last speaker. “Hey, Rei. What did you mean by a curse?”

The person in question immediately looked bewildered. In fact, everyone in the table who had heard her. Nevertheless, Ino received multiple answers.

“Ehh? But you already know this Ino-chan? How--” Ino was honestly tempted to smack her for that stupid question. Of course, she’s asking because _she didn’t know_. “--could you forget the curse?”

“Rei-chan’s right, Ino. It’s the curse of October 10th. The death of Umino-sensei is actually the third tragedy.” An auburn-haired girl supplied. Ino believed her name was Nina?

Beside her, another girl nodded before adding, “The first one was the Kyuubi’s attack nine years ago. It was followed by--” the girl lowered her voice in a whisper,”--the Uchiha massacre last year. And now this, Iruka-sensei’s death. All happened on the _night of October 10th,_ ” she ended gravely.

‘Huh. That was definitely too bizarre to be coincidences.’ Ino silently mused. _Wait_. She started to ask them, “Isn’t October 10 the birthday of--”

Ino never got a chance to finish her question as the mere mention of ‘Birthday’ triggered a series of negative reactions. A hand instantly found itself in her mouth, effectively silencing Ino while the others cried:

“Ino-chan! You mustn't!” 

“SHHH!” 

“ _OhmyGod_. What if the curse suddenly befell on us?!”

When Ino finally managed to get free, the culprit (aka Tsubasa) explained. “Ino-chan, Rei-chan’s right--” as silent as a feather, she murmured, “--you mustn't mention the name of the _Cursed Child_. Or else, you might end up _dead_.”

The other girls nodded. Ino dutifully ignored them. In favor of satisfying her curiosity, she clarified, “Cursed child? Do you mean?” 

“Yeah. It’s the Uzumaki from the upper class. I heard he’s in Neji-sama’s class.” the auburn-haired girl, Nina, supplied. Beside her, a unison of ‘Poor Neji-sama’ can be heard in agreement. 

That sounded _absolutely stupid_ to Ino’s ears. Both the curse and the ‘Neji-sama’ shits. She desperately wanted to smack some sense to her frivolous companions. Ino wished Sakura was here. Speaking of her pink-haired rival - slash- best friend, she wondered how she is. ‘Guess, she’ll have to see later. For now, she has to deal--’ 

Another girl interrupted her thoughts. “Ino-chan. You have to believe us--” Ino figured her incredulity was very visible. “--He’s the only one born on the night of October 10th. And the series of tragedies started on the very day of his birth. _It’s a curse_.”

Tsubasa nodded beside her before summating, “Yeah. Actually I heard that Iruka-sensei tried to talk to him. To stop him from skipping his classes. Now, look _where it got him_.”

At that, everyone (except Ino) agreed solemnly. The Yamanaka heir, on the other, decided she had heard more than enough. Thankfully, before she could rudely ditch her companions which will most likely blemish her reputation, the bell rang signifying the end of lunch.

Ino walked back to her room silently, completely transfixed with her new information.

* * *

Tick. Tock.

Shikamaru kept glancing at the clock. He can’t wait for the classes to end.

Tick. Tock.

 _Two more minutes_. Shikamaru silently groaned. He never knew how taunting counting down the remaining minutes can be. A few meters in front of him. He noticed Ino’s in the same boat. From her looks, it seems like she had gathered something valuable. 

Tick. Tock.

 _One more minute._ Shikamaru recalled his earlier conversation with the Inuzuka. His dream definitely matches the fragments he remembered. Now they simply had to make sense of the puzzle. He also noted that there were no changes in his best friend. Chouji neither had a weird futuristic war dream nor uncomfortable nagging sensations. 

Kriiing. Kriiing.

In an instant, both Shikamaru and Ino abruptly stood up the moment the bell rang. They had an eye contact to which the Nara heir responded with a nod. With that, they left, not waiting for the instructor to finish his final announcements.

* * *

_Now._

Sasuke’s definitely perturbed. It was never in his nature to pry on other’s businesses. There were rumors that the current heirs of the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi Clans are being bred to be the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. However, never in his life had he seen the Yamanaka and Nara heir so... _so synchronized._ Well, until today. Sasuke desperately wanted to follow them. But… They were _not friends._ They were simply classmates. Nothing more, nothing less.

And that reason was enough for Sasuke to head home and train.

* * *

_At the Academy’s Rooftop_

When Shikamaru and Ino arrived, Chouji, Kiba (and Akamaru) were already waiting for them. Ino crossed her arms at the new additions, silently demanding an explanation from her companion. Shikamaru let out a deep breath before drawling,

“Ino. Just--” Shikamaru closed his eyes as if he’s too tired to deal with them (which might be true), “--just sit down and let Kiba explain. It will all make sense in a minute. ”

Ino begrudgingly followed with a stubborn puff. After everyone was comfortably assembled in a small circle, she immediately insisted, “So?”

At that, Kiba turned to the Nara heir before inquiring, “Uhh. Shikamaru, are you sure--”

“Yeah” Shikamaru interjected. “She’s our informant of the local news and current events. Plus, Ino’s father--”

“--Oi. Stop talking like I’m not here” Ino grumbled while visibly twitching in annoyance. 

(Predictably, she was dutifully ignored by the rest. Somewhere between their conversations, Akamaru fell asleep, blissfully napping at Kiba’s lap.)

“--is the current head of T&I Division. Besides, Ino already had valuable information” Shikamaru glanced at the Blonde for confirmation. To which Ino agreed with an indignant ‘Hmph!’

Despite looking quite reluctant, Kiba regaled his tale. “Well, It all started with a weird dream, which I had the day of Iruka-sensei’s funeral--”

At that statement, Ino and Chouji were instantly hooked. Although the latter managed to hear some of it during lunch, it was still very brief in his opinion.

“--so basically, in my dream, we were older, at least 15 to 17 yrs. old? Anyways, the big thing was the war. It was called the _Fourth Shinobi War._ All Ninjas were united, regardless of their Village. And, we were at the center of it. One of the front-liners. All of us, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Sai--”

Ino perked an eyebrow at the last name. She knew it was her first time hearing it. For some unknown reason, the name ‘Sai’ felt _important_ to her.

“--and of course, Naruto. He was the main force, a literal One-Man-Army. Naruto--”

“Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto?” Ino clarified insistently. Both Shikamaru and Chouji looked inquisitively at her odd emphasis while Kiba seemed to be bewildered. 

“--Umm. Yeah? Why?” Ino simply waved her hand, signing him to continue on his tale. “Okay? Where was I? Right. So Naruto, he was kinda the key to it all? I still can’t--” Kiba rubbed the back of his neck apologetically, “--make sense of it all. But it seems like the main villain was after him? And then, the evil guy started performing a Jutsu--”

“Can you remember the name of the Jutsu, Kiba?” Shikamaru urgently probed. 

Kiba scrunched his nose before shaking his head. “Not really. But I believe it’s something--” pausing for a few more minutes, “--something similar to _Gyaku_?” 

“Gyaku? You mean Reverse or Reversal?” Chouji further inquired. 

Before Kiba could answer, Ino cut in. “Reverse or Reversal, does it really matter? In the end, it’s Gyaku no Jutsu right?”

“No.” Shikamaru abruptly corrected. The trio’s eyes instantly snapped at him, urging him to elaborate further. _How Troublesome. Should have kept my mouth shut._ Shikamaru mentally complained. Still, he gave them the answer.

“Reverse and Reversal might be similar, but its meanings and implications can be totally different. For instance, consider the word ‘war’. The reverse of war is technically ‘peace’. However, its reversal denotes the ‘state of being in peace’. These--” his glances shifted between his three companions, “--two are distinctively varying. Was it clear to all of you?”

Receiving three nods of confirmation, Shikamaru gestured Kiba to continue. Kiba cleared his throat before resuming his story.

“Going back, the Jutsu. So the villain casted it then the Hokages--” At that, the listeners raised their eyebrows inquisitively. “--I know. It may sound weird, but I vividly saw them in my dream. The First, Second, and Third Hokage were _all present_. Together with the other Kages, they were forming some kind of barrier?” Kiba touched his chin as he tried to remember further details, “Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to stop the Jutsu. And then, I woke up.” 

At the end of his tale, all occupants were silent, seemingly in deep thought. It was Shikamaru who had broken the silence.

“Ino, could you tell us your discoveries for today?” The Blonde in question appeared to be startled at being called. Giving Ino more time to gather her bearings, Shikamaru proposed “Did it have something to do with your sudden fixation on Naruto?” At the mention of the Uzumaki’s name, Chouji glanced at him questioningly. “What is it Chouji?” the Nara asked.

“Well, Shika. You never called him Naruto before. It was always Uzumaki-san. Although, we never indulged the rumor about--"

"What rumor?" the Nara heir instantly inserted before his friend could finish, completely ignoring the inquiry about his sudden change in addressing the Blonde. Chouji was just about to explain when another voice beat him. 

"The rumor about him being the _Cursed Child._ " 

* * *

This time, it was Ino who answered him. As expected, Kiba and Shikamaru were absolutely stunned at her announcement. The former accidentally woke up Akamaru with his abrupt movements. Kiba was also the first one who voiced his incredulity. 

"Wh-what the hell?! Cursed Child?! What--" Kiba spluttered. Next to him, Chouji looked at him sympathetically. The Akimichi heir somewhat foresaw this kind of reaction from them. 

"I was getting to it Dog-brain. Now, if you boys would stop interrupting me--" Ino gave the boys a pointed look, "--Uzumaki Naruto or simply Naruto as you fondly call him is in a year ahead of us. He's currently in Neji's class. People deemed him as the Cursed Child due to the series of unfortunate events--" Ino held up three fingers, "--which all seemed to occur on his birthday: The Kyuubi's attack--" As she listed it, one by one Ino brought her fingers down."--the Uchiha Massacre, and lastly, Iruka-sensei's assassination." She concluded solemnly.

“W-WHAT THE--” Kiba’s outrageous screams were easily muffled by Shikamaru. 

“So they needed a scapegoat.”

Ino nodded at his assessment before summating, “Personally, I don’t believe any of those 'curse' bullshits. However, even for me, this seems to be _too much of a coincidence_.” 

At her little comment, the Nara heir looked pensive. Before he could ask Chouji for more inputs of this Naruto’s character, an unknown voice permeated in the area.

“What the heck--” An Academy Instructor began in surprise, “--are you kids still doing here at this hour--”

In which, the Instructor’s reprimands died in his throat as the four kids scrambled at their feet in retreat. Guess, they’ll just have to continue their discussions tomorrow. Shikamaru conceded.

_How Troublesome._

* * *

On his way home, Sasuke unknowingly made a detour, leading him to the Naka River. Near the riverbank of Naka, he was just about to turn around in fear of memories suffocating him when Sasuke saw him. 

_There._

Sitting alone at the riverside was a Blonde kid clad in horrendous Orange. Sasuke scrunched up his nose in the obvious displeasure of the color choices. Swiftly, the kid shifted to face his direction. Sasuke visibly jolted in surprise. It wasn’t because he was easily detected by the other. After all, it’s not like Sasuke bothered to hide his presence anyway. However, after finally getting a glimpse of the other’s features, he noted. ‘The Blonde kid even looked younger? Or smaller than he originally thought.’ What caught Sasuke’s attention the most was the kid’s eyes. His eyes… it looked _so resigned_. For some unknown reason, Sasuke expected... _No._ Sasuke knew the Blonde’s eyes were supposed to be vibrant, eyes full of life _and hope_. Certainly not like this. Unconsciously, Sasuke mumbled. 

“Naruto…” 

In an instant, both of their eyes widened. But for different reasons. For Sasuke, it was the fact that he knew the other kid’s name when he’s positive this was their _first encounter_. He had absolutely no idea where the name ‘Naruto’ came from. However, before he could recover from his initial shock and interrogate the Blonde, the other immediately scuttled in a hurry.

Leaving Sasuke with nothing but an empty spot by the river.

* * *

As Ino recalled the earlier events in the academy, she knew. _She was right._ Whoever did it, also affected her peers, but not all of them. Ino decided, she’ll research more about the names Kiba had mentioned tomorrow. The ‘Sai’ one was really bugging her the most. Ino mentally shook her head. She’s getting off track again. Going back, Ino knew Shikamaru had caught up. 

_Someone’s playing mind games with them._

She inwardly scoffed. She’ll teach that Idiot who decided to mess with their minds. After all, it doesn’t matter. The Nara Clan might always be the smartest, but the specialty of the Yamanaka's had always been the _human psyche_. And Ino’s not just any Yamanaka. _She’s the heir of their Clan._

She'll prove to them why she’s _worthy_ of that title.

* * *

_To be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's me again. Hahaha. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. I kinda wanted to give the Sandaime more credit. I have this impression that he really did his best. But of course, he was also The Hokage. There was only so much he could do to help. Anyways, I really hope the characters were not OOC. Hahaha.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me! See u in the next chapter and Stay Safe!


	6. Author's Note: Not an Update (Sorry!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT a chapter update. 
> 
> The author's attempt to clear up some confusion (by answering your probable questions with this fic?) Hahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly used to hate the new chapters that only contain the author's note. But, now that I have started writing. I finally appreciated it's importance. I apologize to all author notes I've skipped xD

Sorry! It’s not an update. Please take the time to read this. I’m willing to entertain more questions and confusion. Hahaha

I’ve just realized something as I was scrolling down the comments. I’m really new to this writing thing so maybe I have been **more confusing than I intended to**? Basically, I’m writing this chapter to clear up some of your questions and ensure that we’re on the same page. So I kinda wrote the possible questions for this fic (?) 

_What Really Happened:_

EVERY living Shinobi accidentally time-traveled. However, only 11 of them had their memories locked while the rest were erased. The memories (which includes the emotions) of the chosen 11 need a trigger to slowly resurface (This is the reason why not all of the pawns and knights were not yet revealed.) So basically, when Iruka-sensei died, Konoha shinobis with locked memory were set off. 

_How exactly did they time-travel and what were the side-effects?_

I’ll try to answer this as much as I can without spoiling too much. I am under the impression that only the soul is transported when travelling back through time. Since their soul is connected to their chakra, essentially, they should be as strong as their future (past?) selves. However, since their chakra storage during the Fourth Shinobi war was too large for their younger counterparts, it had adapted to the level their body could contain. This explains why Kakashi had a hard time utilizing the Mangekyo Sharingan.

_How does the trigger work?_

The extent (or impact) of the trigger varies from everybody. For instance, Kiba tends to remember a lot cause’ I assumed that being a troublemaker in the Canon led him to many detentions with Iruka. Hahah. 

_If only the living Shinobi’s time-traveled, how come the others like Shikaku seemed to be remembering stuff when they already died during the start of the Canon's divergence?_

Well, they’re only skeptical. The sole reason for that is Shikaku’s too smart not to notice the minuscule changes in his son. For the case of the others, they’re kinda obvious and stupid (for Kiba’s case. Hahahah) 

_Are the Villagers really that cruel?_

Well. Most of the time, they try to avoid physical assaults because Naruto’s still under the protection of the Hokage. However, ever since the Uchiha Massacre, they were under the impression that he’s a cursed child. This belief was further reinforced by Iruka-sensei’s assassination on the exact same day. It was all a butterfly effect kind of thing.

_How are the pawns and knights determined?_

These are based on their role in the Fourth Shinobi War. Hence, the revealed pieces are as follows:

Knight = Kakashi 

Pawn = Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Hinata, and Tsunade

Questions about the _exact time they reappeared in the past, other changes aside from the death of Iruka-sensei, the moment when the other pieces will be revealed,_ and among others are stuff that I cannot answer or else I’ll spoil stuff. Hahahaha.

Anyways. That’s all for me! Let me know if it helps. Thank you so much.

 **PS. I would absolutely be grateful if you guys could point out my flaws so I can improve my writing.** Once again, thank you soooo much <3


	7. Intertwining Ropes (Part 1): Forming Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> Hopefully, you're all doing fine and safe. Sorry I haven't been updating this fic. Work had me too occupied. Huhuhaha. Anyways. Thank you so much for the positive comments and kudos! Absolutely love it <3 Also, special thanks to StrawFairy and Route_L! 
> 
> I hope you'll also enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!
> 
> PS. The beginning of the chapter is the same night as the last one (Note: The same day they learned about the Cursed child thingy. Haha)
> 
> PPS. I kinda edited the previous chapters to note that Iruka became an Academy Instructor the same year the rest of the rookie 9 (with the exception of Naruto) entered. This is just to address the loophole that Iruka didn't manage to form any bond with Naruto during his 1st year.

_ Recap: _

_The Nara Clan might always be the smartest but the specialty of the Yamanaka’s had always been the human psyche. And Ino’s not just any Yamanaka. She’s the heir of their Clan._

_She will prove to them why she’s **worthy** of that title. _

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The Akimichi Household was having a typical dinner affair. Chouji was gleefully devouring his dinner, almost as fast as his father, while his mother was casually whipping out new batches of servings for the father-son duo. 

_Munch. Munch._

In between his bites, Chouza glanced at his son who’s blissfully inhaling his food while paying no heed to the rest of the world. Pushing down his food with one large gulp, the Akimichi patriarch began.

“So…how’s your day, son?” 

Chouji swallowed his food before answering, “It was good.” Turning his head towards his mom, he raised his empty plate as he asked “Can I have another one?” To which, the Akimichi matriarch replied with a smile, giving Chouji another helping. Chouza watched his son gobble the food without a care. Cautiously, he inquired.

“Did anything _interesting_ happen today?” Seeing that his son will undoubtedly ignore him in favor of his food, he offered. “Maybe something weird? Or unnatural?” 

Chouza knew his question was too opinionated. But, he needed to know if his son was coming down with _whatever_ Inoichi and Shikaku’s brats had. He certainly hoped not. The Akimichi patriarch would rather have his son stay gullible as he is now.

Pausing his eating frenzy, Chouji glanced at his father as he responded. “Nothing really--” finishing another bite, he curiously asked. “--and weird...how?”

Attempting to appear subtle so as not to raise any concerns, Chouza replied nonchalantly. “I’m not sure...weird dreams? Or if you noticed anything different from your friends?” He paused momentarily before adding, “Like maybe…Shikamaru? Or Ino?”

At the end of his question, Chouji scrunched up his nose as he put his utensils down, seemingly pensive. Chouza’s glad his son’s reaction was nothing unusual. In fact, the young heir only appeared to be recalling his day, which further added relief. 

However, unbeknownst to the Akimichi patriarch, his son had other thoughts regarding that matter.

* * *

Contrary to the popular belief, the Akimichi heir wasn’t all brawl and muscles.

Although forming plans and maneuvering interrogations might not be his role with Shika and Ino in his team (Yes. He’s completely aware they're being groomed to be the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho), Chouji knows an _interrogation_ when he sees one, especially when he’s the one under the hot seat. So instantly, he knew whatever came out of his mouth, his father will definitely relay it to his former teammates. Luckily, the young heir was knowledgeable enough to know his way around it. After all, with Shika as his best friend, he tends to pick up a thing or two.

‘Tomorrow.’ Chouji decided he’ll inform Shika about this tomorrow. But for now, he’ll have to deflect his father.

“Nothing really--” Chouji began indifferently “--Ino’s always with the girls. So, I wouldn’t know. Although Shika’s even more tempted to skip classes today. But that’s nothing new. He tends to have those extremely lazy tendencies, once in a while. I mean, he’s always too lazy to stay awake during lectures.” 

The moment those words left his mouth, the young Akimichi mentally apologized to his friend. He knew his best friend would get another scolding from his mother. 

(Somewhere, the Nara heir sneezed. Thankfully, he’s alone this time in his room. For some unknown reason, he felt like his mom's gonna be extra troublesome tomorrow.)

However, Chouji knew he needed to rat on his friend’s habit if he wanted his father to get off their case. To further redirect their conversation, he immediately added.

“Umm. Don’t tell his parents about it?” Chouji remarked with a sheepish smile. At that, both his parents burst into hearty fits of laughter.

“Can’t make any promises, kiddo.” Chouza responded with a teasing smile, to which the young heir simply returned with a frown (read: pout). 

Still, his father wasn’t done with his little questioning as he probed. “What about the others? Anything particularly unusual with the Clan kids?”

His thoughts briefly drifted to Kiba, his _dream,_ and how the Inuzuka was too baffled with the _cursed child_ _rumor._ But, it wasn’t Chouji’s story to tell. Besides, he’d rather not have his new friend to be subjected to the same scrutiny.

Remembering Shika’s words: _‘less talk, fewer mistakes’,_ Chouji guessed his best option was not to say anything. In response, he dismissively shrugged his shoulders, implying nothing particularly note-worthy to be said. 

Satisfied at his response, his father simply nodded and the dinner went on without any hitch.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Shikamaru yawned as he sluggishly walked towards his classroom. His mother was particularly difficult this morning, yapping something about sleeping during classes. Letting out another large yawn, the young Nara mused. 

‘As if that will change anything.’

When he’s about to enter the room, he heard Chouji call out for him. 

“Morning, Shika.” The Akimichi heir greeted while munching on his bag of chips. To which, Shikamaru returned with a lazy wave. Stopping in front of his friend, Chouji solemnly warned. “Dad’s into us.”

In realization, Shikamaru released a frustrated sigh. “Great. You tell Kiba while I’ll get Ino. Let’s--

_Kriing. Kriing._

Hearing the bell’s interruption, the young Nara paused as he rephrased his next words, “--We’ll talk about it later.”

At that, Chouji simply nodded and walked towards his room. Watching his friend walk away, there’s only one thought running his mind.

‘This could get even more troublesome.’

* * *

_At the T &I headquarters… _

Inoichi was already at his _nth_ coffee for the day. 

He honestly lost track at this point. The Yamanaka patriarch had been drowning himself in caffeine _for the last few days_ just to stay awake. Beside him, Shikaku was massaging his temples to relieve some stress. Truthfully, even Inoichi could feel his incoming migraine. 

Around them, papers were scattered _everywhere_ in the room. Mission reports, medical notes, investigation records - _anything_ that could pinpoint _any leads_ to Umino Iruka’s assassination. But so far, they’ve got _nothing_. 

At another dead lead, Inoichi groaned in annoyance. “It just doesn’t make sense. There’s literally _nothing_. If the Killer’s _this good_ in hiding their tracks, they could have gone after somebody important. For fuck’s sake, why the hell would they target a new academy instructor? Why him? He’s not even part of any Bingo Books. There’s just--” 

“--we should take a break.” Shikaku interrupted, which effectively stopped his best friend’s outbursts. To which the latter responded with a weary nod before stretching his arms upward.

Meanwhile, the Nara patriarch stood up and walked towards the window to smoke. As he was lighting up a stick, he casually inquired. “How’s your little girl? Anything new?”

“Nothing much. Although, I think she finally grew out of her little fangirling to the Uchiha--” both men chuckled at that comment “--but she’s also been quieter.” Shikaku arched an eyebrow as he blew another smoke. But before he could question it, Inoichi already added. “I think she’s snooping around. Ino’s not the type to just sit tight. What about yours?” 

Dismissively, he replied. “Still the same. However, both Yoshino and I noticed something off since the funeral. Shikamaru had been addressing Umino-san as _Iruka-sensei_.” 

Instantly, sparks of realization flooded the Yamanaka’s features. He muttered almost in a mix of horror. “Ino’s the same. She’s been calling him as _Iruka-sensei.”_ Glancing at his friend, he inquired. “Shikaku, do you think--”

The rest of his words were left hanging. Needless to say, the Nara patriarch still understood his question. With a last puff, Shikaku put out his cigarette to get back to work; but not before remarking: 

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves _another_ _puzzle_ to solve.”

* * *

_Lunchtime..._

Shikamaru’s definitely gonna have a headache after this.

“-- I told you, Dog-breath! We--”

“--Ino, I don’t really think--”

“--See! Even Chouji agrees! The Anbu guards--”

After taking another bite from his lunch, the young Nara exhaled a tired breath. Briefly, he wondered. 'How the hell did he end up in this situation again?' 

* * *

_Flashback_

Somewhere at the academy, in one of the boys’ hideouts for cutting classes, the four clan kids convened as per the order of their de facto leader, Shikamaru.

Sitting comfortably in a small circle, the boys began to open their bentos and eat eagerly (mostly Chouji and Kiba). However, the sole female of the group wasn't sharing their enthusiasm. 

Instead, Ino demanded (as always) for an explanation. "So speak up." Focusing her gaze at the Nara heir, she insisted. "What did you boys discover?" 

Glancing at Shikamaru, who only nodded in response, the young Akimichi began, "Dad's getting suspicious. Somehow, he knew or at least had an idea about _the dream_. In fact, Shika and I believed it's all of the Clan heads." 

Kiba's eyes immediately sparked in recognition. Softly, he mumbled, "It was my mom." Swiftly, all eyes turned to him. Next to him, Akamaru, who's blissfully eating his meal, paused before blinking owlishly at the sudden attention. Noticing the curious and prying looks of his companions, the Inuzuka supplied. "They must've heard it from my mom." Shyly scratching his tattooed cheek with a finger, he confessed. "I maybe, kinda blurted it out when she said Iruka-sensei was dead?" 

A vein automatically appeared in Ino's temples as she screamed. "YOU IDIOT--" 

Raising both hands in defense, Kiba interjected. "I didn't tell her all of it! Just bits and pieces! I--" 

"Cut him some slack, Ino." The Akimichi heir defended. Unfortunately, the Yamanaka heir refused to bulge which forced the young Nara to cut in.

"Chouji's right. Plus--" Shikamaru supplied before pointing out, "--last time I checked, you were even under more scrutiny because of your little _denial tantrums_ that day."

At the Nara's daunting remark, Ino visibly twitched, confirming the former's claims. Slightly embarrassed, she inquired. "H-how did you know?" 

Shikamaru simply shrugged his shoulders in response. However, the smirk gracing his lips spoke the rest of it, which earned some snickers from the others. 

_Tsked._ Ino clicked her tongue in annoyance as she mumbled under her breath "Mr. Know-it-all." Changing the topic, she added. "So…with our parents and most likely other clans watching our move, what _now?"_

_Swooosh._

Anyone could literally hear the passing of the wind. Shooting quick glances at his companions, Kiba decided to break the silence. 

"Maybe--" the Inuzuka offered, "--we could talk Naruto about it? I mean he's somewhat the center of it. So--" 

"--No." Chouji interrupted. At their questioning looks, the young Akimichi clarified in between his bites. "I dunno how you guys remember him. But--" taking another snack on his food, he continued "--I highly doubt this Uzumaki-san will appreciate us barging into his life." 

"But we're not--" the rest of Kiba's protests were cut short as the Akimichi heir added. 

"He's _different,"_ Chouji said almost apologetically, which earned an arched eyebrow from his best friend. He's positive Shikamaru's gonna ask him about it later. Shaking his head, the Akimichi simply concluded, "It just won't work."

Despite being unsatisfied, Kiba stood down as he grumbled (read: pouted) at the rejection of his idea. Seeing as none of them will be speaking soon, Ino took this opportunity to propose her plan. 

"Well, since you boys don't have any more ideas--" with a Cheshire smile, she suggested "--I say we _spy_ on the next Council meeting for more information." 

And that was the beginning of Shikamaru’s headache.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"--be more suspicious. Let’s just continue scouring information around the academy--” Chouji contended against Ino’s proposition. 

"--what do you think I was doing? There's nothing more we could--" Ino rebutted, crossing her hands over her chest in complete defiance.

“--how about we gather the others? Like Hinata or Sasuke or--” Kiba recommended, completely unhelpful.

Presently, they were arguing over their next course of action, which was basically Ino’s insane vs Chouji’s safe play reconnaissance plans (with Kiba chiming in from time-to-time about involving the other Konoha 12). Shikamaru sighed. He’s been listening to their nonsense (in Shikamaru’s humble opinion) for more than 10 minutes. And lunch’s about to end in a few minutes. The young Nara could literally feel the throbbing of his temples. Deciding he had enough, Shikamaru tried to butt in (Keyword: tried). 

“Hey guys--” He began but was instantly cut-off.

“--that's got to be even more stupid--” Ino countered as she rolled her eyes, completely drowning the Nara’s words. 

“--But they could help! What’s the--” Kiba retaliated. On his lap, Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"--Kiba, I told you they're different--" the Akimichi heir pointed out exasperatedly. 

For the first time, not even Chouji noticed the Nara's (futile) attempt to mediate them. Shikamaru inwardly groaned. _'What a total drag.'_ Seeing that none of them will listen the _easy way_ , he did the only thing he could do to catch their attention. 

Shikamaru took a deep breath and yelled: “GUYS!” In a flash, three pairs of eyes blinked at him in surprise. Wearily, he explained.

“ _We’re nine._ There’s really nothing we can do much about it.” When some of them (aka Ino and Kiba) were about to protest, Shikamaru immediately countered “Or do you wanna risk catching the attention of the _entire Council?_ ”

“Why would--” At the Nara’s dry look, Ino instantly retracted her question before muttering under her breath “--never mind. Stupid question.” 

“ _Wait._ ” Kiba interrupted before adding, “I get that Ino’s stupid suggestion could definitely get us in trouble. But--” the Blonde kunoichi’s objections of ‘Hey!’ were completely ignored “--why was mine shot down? More heads are always better than 1 or 4. The Council's not gonna care about us. Like you said, _we're kids."_

At the Inuzuka's insistence, Shikamaru sent the Akimichi a pleading look as he was too tired (read: lazy) to elaborate further. Understanding his best friend's plea, Chouji decided to intervene.

"Kiba, I told you--" 

"Oh no--" the Inuzuka rudely interrupted "--not _they're different_ excuse again. Not buying. Nu-uh." He affirmed, shaking his head sideways to show his defiance. 

This time, it was Ino who spoke up.

"Dog-brain. In case you haven't noticed, we're already acting out of ourselves--" 

"--Ha? What the hell--" Kiba immediately inserted in confusion, which was effortlessly cut by the Blonde.

"--I was getting to it, okay? So zip it." Ino sarcastically remarked, which earned multiple (internal) eye-rolls from her companions."Going back, the point is it's _weird_ for us to be _friends all of a sudden._ "

"It's not that--" (Once again) the Inuzuka's words were abruptly refuted. This time, courtesy of Shikamaru. 

" _It is_." The Nara heir firmly stated.

" _Fine._ So what?" Kiba exclaimed, completely bewildered as he added "Are you saying we'll just go back as classmates even with _that knowledge_? We all know Iruka-sensei's not supposed to be _dead._ " 

Instead of replying, the Genius simply eyed his impatient friend, signaling her to continue. 

"If you boys would just let me finish--" Ino began in a condescending tone "--then, you wouldn't get so off track." She pointed while shooting Kiba a dry stare. "Anyways, the four of us could probably pass it off. With the three of us--" gesturing each hand towards her future (read: past) teammates "--being groomed as the next Ino-Shika-Cho while you…Well you'll easily fit in with the other two, being one of the class flunkies." Ino ended, sticking her tongue childishly at him, which effectively riled up the Inuzuka. 

(Ino's completely aware of how immature her actions might be. But hey, she's _nine._ Who said she can't act her age for calling her plan 'stupid'?) 

Before their (not-so) little teasing escalated into a fight, Chouji decided to step in. 

“I believe--” he began pacifyingly, “--what they’re both trying to say is: _if_ we started mingling with the others, particularly the _Clan kids_. For instance, the Hyuugas or the _Uchiha Sasuke--”_ He paused momentarily, emphasizing their names, “--the Council will be watching our every move like a _hawk_.” The young Akimichi ended solemnly before opening a bag of chips to munch on. 

“Chouji’s right.” Shikamaru swiftly interjected before adding, “The Clan heads already knew _something’s wrong_ with us. And they all connected it to Iruka-sensei’s death and the _dreams_. We certainly don’t need them theorizing _conspiracies_ about us suddenly being friends.”

 _That_ finally convinced Kiba. But, he’s still a little bit lost about what to do. Eyeing Ino at the corner of his eyes, the Inuzuka’s positive she’s the same. There’s absolutely no way they’re just gonna _lie low_. 

“So--” Kiba drawled before inquiring (stupidly), “--what are we doing again?”

“Nothing.” Shikamaru clipped while cleaning up his empty lunch, which predictably earned a negative reaction from the Kunoichi.

“You can’t honestly--” 

“--Ino, we _can’t_ ,” Shikamaru stressed. Exhaling a deep breath, the young Nara eyed them carefully as he clarified. “For now, we do _nothing_. Are we all clear?” 

At that, the rest of them reluctantly agreed, finally concluding their lunch.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Ino was grumbling. 

Ever since _that_ meeting, Shikamaru had been observing her in class. Just to make sure she doesn’t _do anything_. She’s positive Chouji’s doing the same with the Dumb Dog (read: Kiba). Ino mentally rolled her eyes. Her future teammates were really underestimating her skills. 

‘As if their watchful eyes gonna scare her.’ She inwardly scoffed.

Ino was currently on her way to the library to find something, or more specifically, _someone_. Sure, they can’t approach the other Clan kids nor snoop around the Council. However, there’s somebody who could do it for her. 

The moment she entered the Library, her eyes immediately spotted the person she was looking for: _Haruno Sakura_. Ino’s longstanding best friend/ rival. The pink-haired Kunoichi was simply reading a book alone in a corner with an air of timidness. 

Ino didn’t like it. 

Sakura’s always been a fiery individual, vicious yet compassionate _Not like this_. She inwardly noted. The Yamanaka heir guessed there was some truth in Chouji’s words. Nevertheless, it only fueled the motivations for her plan. 

(The fact that Ino also misses her best friend was another contributing factor. Not that she’ll ever admit it.)

Besides, Sakura’s father could help them. Last time she checked, he’s a desk-mission Shinobi, which means he probably knew what’s going on within the Council. Still, Ino could think about those stuff later. For now, she’d better do something about her friend’s meek attitude. 

When she was in front of the (quiet) Sakura, Ino affectionately greeted. “You’re Haruno Sakura from Kiba’s class, right? Can I sit here?” The Yamanaka heir inquired pointing at the empty seat beside her. 

At Sakura’s shy nod, she instantly sat down. And with a warm smile, Ino remarked.

“Haruno-san, I’m Ino. Wanna be _friends?_ ”

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> How was it? Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it. I think the "Intertwining ropes" will have 2-3 more chapters. This is actually the prelude for the time skip, building up their characters and other stuff. Btw. I really hope the characters weren't OOC. Hahaha. 
> 
> Reminder: Chouji's not one of the chosen pawns. 
> 
> Even if some characters weren't meant to remember the future, it doesn't mean they're less important. I'll try to explain it better in the next chapter. It's actually all because of the pattern. Hahah. Anyways, thank you so much and always stay safe!
> 
> PS. I just made up the thing with Sakura's dad. Hahahah


	8. Intertwining Ropes (Part 2): Nebulochaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shikamaru had an epiphany, Ino and Kiba made their own plans while Kakashi got sassed by his dog.
> 
> OR
> 
> The time when everyone was (once again) so confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> I hope you're all doing well. I absolutely love your comments and ideas! Unfortunately, as much as I want to answer them, I can't. At least, not yet. Besides, I quote: 'less words, fewer mistakes (or in this case, spoilers 🤣)'. Anyways, I'll answer it (indirectly) in the next chapter (Sorry, can't do it with this one 😅). But, this chapter will be giving you guys a big hint. Hopefully, I can still keep up the suspense and mystery. Enjoy Reading 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Ps. Replies to some comment (which I can answer. Hahah):  
> To ValeryBr: Gaara will be in this story. I promise (After all, he's one of my fave characters). Hahah  
> To INSPIRETOWRITE: You'll see the Shikaku and Shikamaru interrogation soon. Thank you for the constant support!  
> To EliUzu: I can't reveal Tobirama's last words any time soon. That's like one of the biggest revelations of this fic. Hahaha

_**Nebulochaotic (adj.)**_ - _A state of being hazy and confused._

* * *

_Recap:_

_“You’re Haruno Sakura from Kiba’s class, right? Can I sit here?” The Yamanaka heir inquired pointing at the empty seat beside her._

_At Sakura’s shy nod, she instantly sat down. And with a warm smile, Ino remarked._

_“Haruno-san, I’m Ino. Wanna be_ **_friends_** _?”_

* * *

_At the Library…_

Sakura blinked owlishly in response.

Truthfully, the pink-haired Kunoichi didn't know what to make out of it. For the most part, she's just confused. It was, for the lack of a better term, _too random._ However, that didn't mean Sakura's opposed to the idea. On the contrary, she’s absolutely thrilled. The pink-haired Kunoichi never had (real) friends before. Most of the kids called her _names_ like 'teacher's pet' or 'large forehead'. Sakura learned to ignore them (in most cases). After all, there were nicer ones - those who'd share notes and snacks with her. But, she really wouldn't count them as friends. 

Basically, Sakura has absolutely no issue with being friends with anyone who'd want her. It's just… This was _Yamanaka Ino_ , the Heir of her clan and one of the most popular kids. 

'Why on earth would she seek me out as a friend? We're not even in the _same class._ Although she does sound sincere.'

The pink-haired Kunoichi mulled over, deep in thought. She couldn’t deny the instant connection she felt with the Blonde. However, before Sakura could ponder it further, Ino’s voice finally reached her. 

“--runo-san? Hello? You kinda spaced out.” Ino noted with a hint of concern. 

'Oh yeah. She's still waiting for an answer.' Sakura honestly forgot. Noting the eager (and hopeful) look from the Blonde, she finally reached her conclusion. 

Chuckling nervously, Sakura replied. "Sorry, you just surprised me. But sure, I'm happy to be your friend, Yamanaka-san." She ended with a smile. 

At her response, Ino's eyes twinkled as she gleefully exclaimed. 

"Yay! And enough with the formalities. Yamanaka-san makes me feel old. Just call me Ino. Can I call you, Sakura?" Seeing her nod, Ino clasped her hand in excitement as she added. "I just know we're gonna be the best of friends." The Blonde ended with a huge grin, which the other returned with a little more confidence. 

At their matching grins, both girls burst into hearty fits of laughter, earning them a stern warning from the librarian. As their giggles quiet down, Ino curiously inquired. "So what were you reading?" 

Instantly, Sakura's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as she began retelling the history book she was reading. 

* * *

"--imagine sprouting out trees from your very palm. The Shodaime's wood release is truly one-of-a-kind, with its versatility and power. Too bad, history said it ended with him--" 

Presently, Ino’s (semi) listening to the other’s account. With her chin nestled on both hands, head slightly tilted on the left. Sakura’s going on about the Kage's abilities (or something). The Blonde vaguely remembered hearing it in class. Ino was just glad she's finally seeing a glimpse of the Sakura she remembers. 

"--the Yondaime's Hiraishin still tops it all. He definitely deserves the flee-on-sight title--" 

Noticing the Blonde's faraway look, Sakura abruptly stopped. Sheepishly, she apologized. 

"Sorry. I must be boring you out.” Scratching the back of her ear in embarrassment, she confessed. “It was kinda nerdy of me." Sakura ended shyly to which Ino dismissively waved her hand in return before commenting. 

"Naaah--" drawling her syllables, she assured. "--I don't mind. It was actually a good history crash course." At her remark, Sakura cracked a small smile. Ino commented, “You sure love to study, don’t you?” 

Casually flipping another page of her book, Sakura replied “I guess... I just really love reading.”

Instantly, an idea popped into the Blonde’s head. Ino's positive Shikamaru’s gonna disagree. But honestly, _who cares_. It’s not like it ever stopped her before. She’s certainly not gonna stop, _now_. Besides, if Sakura became interested and started to be a Medic Nin in training (to which, there’s no doubt in Ino’s mind she will), then her friend will be even more of a badass. Plus, having a Medic Nin on their side, even a trainee, was always an _advantage_.

‘Seems like a good plan’ the Yamanaka heir mused while silently praising herself.

Humming flippantly, Ino asked (read: insinuated) "Sakura, have you ever heard of _Medical Ninjutsu?"_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Shikamaru and Chouji left (read: escaped) the Academy to spend their free period together. Presently, the duo was hiding at one of the Nara’s favorite spots by the Senju Park (They’ll probably end up skipping for the rest of the day). Shikamaru was casually lying down on the grass with Chouji happily munching beside him, both enjoying the forest’s hymn.

However, there’s this one thing that’s been bugging the Nara for quite some time, preventing him from fully relishing the peace. Deciding to confront his best friend, Shikamaru began.

“Hey, Chouji--” the Akimichi glanced at him curiously as his friend sat up “--could you tell me more about Naruto? You were quite adamant about him being _different_.”

From the looks the other was sending, Shikamaru reckoned his friend must’ve expected this question. The Akimichi swallowed another bite before responding.

“Uzumaki-san...He--” Chouji momentarily paused, seemingly looking for the right word before supplying “--he’s too _guarded_ , distancing himself from everyone, shrinking away from any attention--” 

Shikamaru visibly quirked an eyebrow at that comment. Because if anything, the Uzumaki Naruto he knew always craved for attention, or better yet, acknowledgement from _anyone_.

“--Basically, Uzumaki-san’s _wary_ of both adults and kids alike.” The Akimichi concluded.

Absorbing the information, Shikamaru clarified. “Was he…Has he always been like that?” 

Shaking his head, Chouji replied. “Not really, he used to be bubbly. A little bit loud, but nice. Uzumaki-san once stood up for me...Umm--” the Akimichi squinted his eyes as he tried to remember the date “--two years ago? It was during one of the playdates our moms set up. I was waiting for you at the playground when one of the kids showed up and began taunting me. And--”

Instantly, Shikamaru’s irises darkened. He never really understood the other kids’ reasons for bullying his friend. Chouji had always been polite and kind, the perfect counterpart of Hinata (minus the shyness and infatuation to Naruto). 

“--so Uzumaki-san defended me. When you heard about it, we ended up pranking the bullies together. It was really fun.” The young Akimichi smiled while he reminisced. His best friend, on the other hand, had other thoughts about his little story. 

_Huh._ Shikamaru had absolutely no recollection of such event. Still, he didn’t probe any further and decided to contemplate his _missing memories_ later. For now, information gathering on Naruto. The young genius heard his friend continue.

“Although the Villagers weren’t always kind to him, it wasn’t until after the Uchiha massacre their treatment of him got this _worse._ ” Chouji solemnly ended.

“So it all goes back to the _cursed child_ rumor, doesn’t it?” Shikamaru deduced to which the Akimichi nodded in affirmation. Despite matching Chouji’s account to Ino’s, there were still _too many_ holes. Shikamaru loudly groaned.

“Man, this is just so troublesome.” The Nara heir exclaimed while rubbing the back of his hair in frustration.

At the Genius’ obvious vexations, Chouji glanced at him with a mixture of pity and amusement. In an attempt to help his friend, he offered.

“Well--” the Akimichi heir began as he munched through his chips “--I believe the rumor itself began before the massacre--”

“--Chouji, tell me more about it.” Shikamaru urgently interjected, his eyes glinting calculatingly while his mind was working overtime. ‘This might just provide me some answers (or more questions).’ The Nara inwardly thought. 

Nodding at his request, Chouji continued, “Okay so...Nobody truly knows when the rumor started. But, a week prior to the massacre, something _weird_ happened.” 

At Shikamaru’s questioning gaze, a flicker of realization flashed through the Akimichi. Nevertheless, he carried on with his story.

“While Uzumaki-san was at the market, out of the blue, a random villager attacked him, definitely with an intent to kill, yelling obscenities that ‘ _he’s cursed._ ’ Predictably, an Anbu intervened and apprehended the man. However, when the assailant was interrogated, he remembered none of it. Like he was a _different_ person entirely.” 

‘ _Great_. More questions than answers.’ Shikamaru inwardly complained. Still, he mused. ‘Maybe he should stop bothering at all. Saves him from all the trouble and--’

“Oh yeah. Shika--” the Akimichi called, effectively interrupting his companion’s train of thoughts, “--I just remembered something important. The attacker said something before he was taken away. I--” Chouji momentarily paused, eyeing the Nara critically as if he’s looking for something. 

‘But _what?_ ’ Shikamaru inwardly thought. He heard his friend sighed before resuming his tale.

“--Anyways, he screamed at the Anbu who intercepted his attack, claiming that protecting that child will _curse_ him. If I remembered it correctly, I quote--” the Akimichi had a pensive look “--the attacker declared that _You will deliver your Clan to their damnation._ ” He ended solemnly.

“Let me guess, the Anbu was _Uchiha Itachi?"_ Shikamaru speculated, putting the pieces together.

At that, the Akimichi nodded in affirmation. The moment Chouji confirmed his suspicions, another question arose within the Nara's mind.

"Wait. So you _saw_ it happened?” Shikamaru inquired with a hint of shock and bewilderment. 

Much to his surprise, the Akimichi heir shook his head in response, only adding to the Nara’s confusion. However, before the young genius could further question the other, his best friend beat him into it.

“No, Shika. It was _you_.” Chouji revealed, dropping the bomb on him.

 _What._ This was the sole thought running through Shikamaru’s head. Unfortunately, the Akimichi wasn’t done.

“You were _there_ when it all happened, doing groceries with Aunt Yoshino. The T&I division even interviewed you as one of the witnesses. Shika--” his tone turning sympathetic “--You’re the one who told me this story.” Chouji looked at him worriedly before adding, “I kinda figured there’s a gap in your memories considering the reactions I got from you. But, Shika... you really don’t remember _anything_ , do you?” He asked in a voice full of concern.

And that’s when it all dawned into him. 

Shikamaru _can’t_ remember a single thing prior to the _dream_. 

* * *

_Boom. Bang. Kaboom._

Kakashi slumped on the ground in defeat, completely and utterly exhausted. The silver-haired Jounin was currently at Training Ground 7 attempting to recreate some of his (new) Jutsus, which (obviously) failed horribly.

“Wow--” Pakkun began (sarcastically)“--you actually blew yourself up _more_ than you did for the last ten years. That’s got to be a new record.” Pakkun commented in total mockery.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the Ninken. 

As much as the silver-haired Jounin hated to admit it, the pug was somewhat correct. He honestly lost count on how many times the technique literally exploded in his face. It’s like infusing his Rasengan with his Lightning affinity all over again. Well, at least he managed to learn some, like the _Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique_. Kakashi heard his little companion speak again.

“Although I have to admit it’s a good distraction. I doubt anybody would expect you to purposely blow sparks of lightning at your face.” The pug added in (fake) contemplation before concluding, “I still believe you should at least tell the Hokage about your _Sharingan_.” 

“Pakkun, shut up.” Kakashi irritatingly barked at his Ninken. 

Sighing at his summoner’s stubbornness, Pakkun trotted towards him as he inquired. “Seriously, what were you even trying to _achieve_? If you’re not exploding some Chidori at your face, you’re only glaring at the thrown Kunai with your Sharingan.” Before Kakashi could hush him, the pug defended. “And I ought to know, considering you’ve been at it for _days_.”

Seeing as his summon refused to let it go, Kakashi breathed wearily as he elaborated. 

“I’ve been trying to replicate the _Raikiri_ (Translation: Lightning Cutter) _._ It’s an S-rank Jutsu that’s basically a modification of Chidori, but more deadly and precise.” The silver-haired Jounin sat up before continuing, “And I wasn’t glaring at the Kunai, _Pakkun--_ ” Kakashi uttered his name exasperatedly as if the pug was being stupid, to which the latter returned with a dry look. "--I'm trying to conjure _Kamui_ with my Sharingan, which is a Space-Time Ninjutsu that travels its target into different dimensions." He paused, seemingly reflective before adding, "I have a feeling it's not limited to inanimate objects. Wanna help me test that theory?" The silver-haired Jounin slyly suggested, his one eye glinting dangerously. 

(Kakashi might absolutely adore his summons, but even he had his _limits_. Since he'd been training the new jutsus, the pug had been nothing but an irritating pest buzzing into his ears with his smart-ass remarks. Kakashi might as well put him into _good use._ )

"Not really." Pakkun wisely replied (After all, he knew about Kakashi's sadistic tendencies). Clearing his throat to divert the topic, the pug cautiously inquired. "Okay. So how did you know all of these, _again_?” 

And there was _Silence_ …

The two of them could literally hear the flapping of an insect's wings at their stillness. At the pointed look of his companion, the silver-haired Jounin heaved a heavy sigh before answering. 

" I… I don't know." Kakashi lamely admitted.

Pakkun laid a paw on Kakashi's leg as if to console the silver-haired Jounin. Predictably, the latter’s eyebrow twitched. Nonetheless, the pug ignored him effortlessly. With another sigh, Pakkun (once again) proposed.

“Will you now consider filing a Leave of Absence for a while? Just to train until your stamina reaches _acceptable_ levels?” The Ninken urged.

At that, Kakashi had no other choice but to concede, grumbling a petulant _‘Fine’_ in return.

* * *

_Later that Night…_

Kiba was sitting on his bed, both arms and legs crossed, wearing a pensive look. 

Truthfully, the Inuzuka still believed that their best bet was to gather the rest of the Gang or, at least _Naruto_. 

(Kiba's still completely baffled at the _cursed child_ rumor. Since he still hasn't met the Blonde, he's absolutely clueless on how the rumors affected his friend. And maybe, just maybe, the Blonde might _need_ a friend. Kiba could be _that_ friend.) 

After all, if there was one thing he learned from his mom, it was: 

_"If the strength of the pack is the wolf, then the strength of the wolf is the pack."_

However…

Shikamaru and Chouji were pretty insistent with their warnings. Kiba definitely didn't want to be the _Idiot_ , who'll draw the Council's attention. 

Next to him, he felt his oh-so-faithful partner, Akamaru, nuzzled his nose further into his sides. Glancing at the Ninken, the Inuzuka brightened up as he thought of something good.

 _Sure_. He might not be allowed to approach the Blonde Uzumaki. But, that didn't particularly apply to everyone, which means Kiba just needed _someone_ who could bridge him to Naruto.

Hastily grabbing a pen and paper, Kiba began jotting down names while Akamaru curiously peeked at the words. In the paper, the words: _Naruto. Shino. Hinata. Neji. Sakura. Sasuke. Sai. Lee._ and _Tenten._ were written, wherein the first name (Naruto) was highlighted with an underline. When he was done, Kiba turned to his companion and grinned.

“Alright, Boy. We’re gonna do some planning tonight, are you up for it?” Kiba asked his Ninken who exuberantly barked in return, earning a jovial laugh from the Inuzuka. 

First things first, he had to limit his options. With that, Kiba immediately crossed out all the female names with the exception of _Hinata_. He'd really not deal with any more women. Ino's already a big pain, _alone_. 

The next name he removed was _Sai_ for very obvious reasons. The Inuzuka had absolutely no idea where-in-the-world that guy was. 

And that left him with - Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee. 

If Kiba's gonna consider the people closest to Naruto (based on his memories), then the answer was Sasuke and Neji. 

But… 

_Nope_. Kiba mentally shook his head. There's absolutely no way he's gonna deal with _Broody_ Prodigies. The Inuzuka firmly decided, crossing out the names of _Sasuke_ and _Neji_. 

Intently looking at his paper, only three choices were left. 

_**Naruto**. Shino. Hinata. ~~Neji.~~ _

_~~Sakura.~~ ~~Sasuke~~. ~~Sai~~. Lee. ~~Tenten~~._

_Wait a Minute._ Two of them were members of Team 8, _his_ (future) team. Kiba almost smacked himself for forgetting. Why didn’t he think of reconnecting with his teammates in the first place? Shino and Hinata were the (apparent) best choices. After all, Kiba _knew_ them, even their weirdest eccentricities. Besides, if Team 10 was in this together, then it’s only fair for the rest of Team 8 to join in. 

Still, Kiba had to consider their warnings. The Inuzuka put a hand on his chin, deep in thought. If he recalled it correctly, Chouji specifically noted that involving themselves with the other Clan Kids will undoubtedly raise suspicions. In other words, he _can’t_ approach them. But that _doesn’t mean_ the other Clan kids can’t approach them, does it? 

Kiba smirked as he silently applauded himself. Whoever said he’s incapable of thinking things through is an _Idiot_ (Somewhere, Ino and Sasuke sneezed) _._ The Inuzuka knew (future) Shikamaru would be so proud he managed to find such a loophole.

With that settled, the next question was: _who to bait first?_ Hinata has always been shy (as a child and a teenager). She’ll never be the type to confront someone, no matter how much it bothers her. So that means... it's gonna be his good ol' buddy, _Shino._ Kiba grinned, _widely._

(At the Aburame household, a shiver ran down Shino’s spine, abruptly stopping his tracks. His father glanced at him and asked “Is there something wrong?” The Aburame heir fixed his glasses before replying, "Nothing. it was probably nothing, Father." Despite his words, for some unknown reason, Shino had a foreboding feeling that his quiet life was about to be disturbed.)

“Hey, Buddy--” Kiba eagerly called his partner before adding, “--Are ya ready to make some _bug friends?_ ”

At Akamaru’s blank stare, Kiba exploded into laughter, leaving his Ninken even more bewildered than before.

 **Operation 'Befriend (read: Annoy) Shino** officially starts _now_ (or tomorrow) **.**

* * *

_Meanwhile, At the Nara Household..._

Shikamaru _can't_ sleep.

He's already been trying for the past hour, rolling and shifting in his bed, but still to no avail. Ever since Chouji dropped his big revelation, the young genius can’t seem to settle down. The Akimichi’s words kept on bugging him throughout the day. 

Truthfully, the Nara knew beforehand that their memories might be tweaked considering their unawareness of the _cursed child_ rumor. But, he’d never predicted it to this _extent._ Hence, his only theory was either their memories were _replaced_ or it was _removed_. Maybe even a combination of both. However, with his current facts, there’s really nothing Shikamaru could deduce from. 

So that means, in order to move forward in this (head-splitting) mind game, the next question he’d have to answer is: What does he _remember_?

Heaving a deep sigh, Shikamaru began digging through his memories. 

He remembered the _war_ \- all Shinobis united against one (or two?) enemy, Naruto being the target (another question) yet still ended up as their protector, a bud with a gigantic and disgusting stalk, dead people coming back to life both as enemies and allies, and of course, the _blinding_ light. 

Speaking of the Dead, Shikamaru’s pretty sure the Niidaime was _specifically_ mouthing something at him. Unfortunately, the Nara heir wasn’t able to pick it up before they were engulfed by the _freaking_ light, which led them to their current situation (and his perpetual headache). If Shikamaru's hunch was correct, it was probably a warning (or something close). 

All in all, it matches Kiba's tale. There were minimal differences, but it might just be a matter of perspective. Shikamaru could work on that.

Going back, what _else_ does he recall? 

Okay. So… Ino-Shika-Cho (of their version) was definitely a thing. The Uchiha massacre _did_ happen. However, Shikamaru had a faint inkling that it wasn't supposed to happen on _that_ night (October 10th). A probable reason why none of them (aka Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino) remembered the _cursed child_ rumor. Lastly, Iruka-sensei was most certainly _not_ dead. 

Synthesizing all these information together, the young Genius hypothesized that Iruka-sensei’s death could be the _trigger_. If his memory served him right, Shikamaru and the others had the dream (memories of the war) a few days after their instructor’s death. There’s got to be a connection between his death and _everything else_. Still, this is just a theory. Shikamaru _needs_ more information if he’d ever want to decrypt this puzzle. 

On another matter, the _cursed child_ rumor, the Uchiha massacre, and gaps in his memory - it all pointed to the day Naruto was assaulted. Shikamaru knew the answer lies in the report of that event. Plus, the Nara heir was also curious about his own testimony. However, only the T&I division had the copy of the reports. What’s worst, it was most likely under the jurisdiction of _Ino’s father._ This means he’d need to take the matters into his own hand. Besides, informing the others (aka Ino and Kiba) was definitely _not_ an option. Those two will probably do something stupid, where he’d end up cleaning their mess. So... the young Nara had to find _another source._

In other words, Shikamaru had to talk to _his father._

* * *

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

Somebody’s _stalking_ him.

Or better yet, the _Inuzuka kid_ was stalking him.

Shino knew he’s making a big accusation. Despite his eccentricities, the Aburame heir had always been a rational individual. Even if he wasn’t, anyone could arrive at that conclusion, especially when the Inuzuka kid (and the pup) was literally _everywhere_ he went.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> How was it? You've probably noticed that some of the characters were getting less screentime (Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade). They'll be back, maybe after the time-skip? (No worries, I haven't forgotten them. Hahah.) Still working on it. Btw, I hope my attempt at humor was okayish. I wanted this story to be a mixture of genres: drama, comedy, and (of course) suspense. Hahah. Also, I know Pakkun was a little different from Canon, but I've always kinda pictured him as a sassy little shit. Kakashi needs someone to knock some sense to him (even if it's his dog). Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter <3 Let me know your thoughts about it. Stay safe!
> 
> PS. Next up! Shino's debut; More Kakashi, Chouji, Shikamaru scenes; And maybe a touch of Hyuugas. Hahaha 
> 
> PPS. Questions I'll be answering in the next chapter - Why is Chouji not part of the pawns? Will Shikamaru do something about Ino and Kiba's plan? Will Team Kurenai finally be involved? How will Shino (and the Aburame Clan head) react? Does involving Shino and Sakura raise more suspicions? (Maybe I missed some, but oh well. Hahah)
> 
> PPPS. The preview for the next chapter might still have some changes. Well, it's pretty minimal like sentence construction, but the message's still the same. Hahah


	9. Intertwining Ropes (Part 3): Definition of a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kakashi and Kiba bullshitted their way out of their (problematic) situations while Shikamaru managed to impress his father twice.
> 
> OR
> 
> The story of how Shino misunderstood the entire situation, badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> How’s everyone doing? Sorry to keep you all waiting. Work just... (Well. Naruto's road to non-hokage, my other fic, explains it all. Hahah). Hopefully, this chapter will justify the long wait. 
> 
> Also, I know I’ve said this in almost every chapter, but really, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the positive reviews and kudos <3 (These are actually my inspiration to write every after office hours. Hahah) Anyways, HAPPY READING!

_**Team (n.)** \- a team is more than a collection of people._

* * *

_Recap:_

_This means he’d need to take the matters into his own hand. Besides, informing the others (aka Ino and Kiba) was definitely not an option. Those two will probably do something stupid, where he’d end up cleaning their mess. So... the young Nara had to find another source._

_In other words, Shikamaru had to talk to_ **_his father._**

* * *

_The Next Day…_

_Poke. Poke._

Kakashi twitched as he felt something (read: someone) jabbing his cheek. 

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

The silver-haired Jounin turned to the opposite side in favor of getting another ounce of sleep, completely ignoring the disturbance. 

(Unfortunately, the disturbance also refused to be ignored.)

"Oi. Kakashi, wake up." A… voice commanded, prodding his cheek, _again_. 

Visibly grumbling, the silver-haired Jounin groggily sat up. Eyeing his Ninken wearily, he (petulantly) asked. 

"Couldn't this wait til Monday? It's already the end of the week, Pakkun. And I'm really tired." As if to prove his point, Kakashi let out a large yawn. Rubbing his eye, he added. "Besides, it's rude to drop by unannounced--" 

"--You'd _always_ drop by unannounced.” Pakkun (read: rudely) pointed out. Still, it didn’t deter the Jounin as he countered.

“--Okay, I might have done it before. But I was young and naive. Today--" Kakashi drawled to emphasize his point, "--I’m a _changed_ man.” His companion shot him a _look_ , which clearly said what-the-fuck-are-you-saying. 

Kakashi effortlessly ignored (again). Pulling his covers closely, he continued “So… Let's just file the request on Monday or _someday_.” He ended, mumbling the last word more to himself (which the Ninken still heard). 

Predictably, the pug rolled his eyes at his stupid excuse. But before the Jounin could lie down, Pakkun yanked his pillow as he accusingly inquired, “Did you have a cat contract I was _unaware_ of?” 

Picking his assaulted pillow on the floor, Kakashi's face scrunched up in confusion as he faced the Ninken. "No. Why?" He replied, completely bewildered by the absurdity of the question. 

Without missing a beat, his small companion replied, "Cause' you're acting like a big damn _pussy_." The pug deadpanned. 

Unsurprisingly, Kakashi's eyebrow twitched in irritation. One of these days, he's gonna _strangle_ his dog just to shut him up. Without giving him a chance to counter, the Ninken added.

"Out of the kindness of my heart--" the Jounin scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "--I already informed the Hokage that you'll be seeing him today. So no worries about your dropping by unannounced bullshits--" 

Again, Kakashi's eyebrow _twitched_. 

"--the Sandaime's already expecting _you_ before lunch." Pakkun ended, his tone turning sternly. 

The message 'Get Your Lazy Ass Off The Bed' was left unspoken, but Kakashi still heard it loud and clear. The Silver-haired Jounin shot the Ninken an icy glare, which the latter returned with a pointed look. 

Three minutes later… 

Seeing as the other refused to back down, Kakashi just felt stupid for engaging in a staring contest with a _dog._ With a resigned sigh, he reluctantly left the comfort of his (sweet) bed and got ready for the meeting with the Hokage. 

* * *

_At the Hokage Tower…_

While waiting for the Sandaime's decision, Kakashi wore the most stoic face he could muster. There were two other Shinobi in the office who were helping the Hokage review and sort the paperworks.

A few minutes later, Hiruzen put his request down to look the Jounin in the eye. 

“Alright--” the Sandaime began “--I’ll approve it. But tell me, Kakashi. Why the sudden request?" He curiously inquired, puffing out a cloud of smoke from his cigar.

Truthfully, the silver-haired Jounin expected this question. But, Kakashi being well… himself, predictably, didn’t prepare for a response. Which means, he'll just have to wing it (as usual). 

“I have...issues that need immediate attention,” Kakashi responded with a straight-faced, refusing to meet anyone in the eye. 

_Kruu. Kruu._

Kakashi could literally hear the dove passing by _two blocks away_ as everyone sent him a _blank_ look. The fact that the Silver-haired Jounin _always_ had issues since he's old enough to hold a Kunai was hanging heavily in the air. Thankfully, nobody was frank (read: rude) enough to point it out.

Clearing his throat to break the (awkward) tension, Hiruzen replied. “Indulge me, Kakashi. What are your so-called _issues_?” 

_Okay_. Kakashi knew he could have worded it better. Considering that he's still unwilling to reveal his newly-acquired knowledge and Sharingan, it was definitely the best he could come up with (Plus, he’s too lazy to think of anything else). Besides, the Silver-haired Jounin somewhat expected (read: hoped) that since the Sandaime was so used to his insane excuses, he wouldn't bother questioning it. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. 

However, this wasn’t enough to stop Kakashi from spouting new excuses (read: nonsense). After all, he had an image to keep.

“I feel _old,_ Hokage-sama.” Kakashi began, putting a hand behind his neck as if to relieve stress. 

Everyone looked at him like he’d grown another head. However, the Silver-haired Jounin wasn’t finished. With a (fake) pained expression, Kakashi added. 

“Some of my joints are really starting to hurt. I hope you’ll give me time to recuperate.” He ended in his most exhausted tone. 

And there it was again, the deafening, awkward _silence_.

At the scandalized looks of the two Shinobi, Kakashi knew it was caused by the ‘old’ comment. After all, nobody should have the gall to use _age_ as an excuse for their Hokage, especially since the other was still in duty despite being _way_ past his prime. Even the Sandaime was shooting him a dry stare. 

[Truthfully, their stares _did_ bother the silver-haired Jounin, not that he’ll let it affect him. Besides, in Kakashi’s defense, if they wanted an explanation, then an explanation (read: bullshit excuse) is what they’ll get.]

Finally had enough, Hiruzen decided to break the suffocating silence as he laid down his pipe. 

With a defeated and exasperated sigh, he looked at the Jounin dryly in the eye and remarked. “Fine. You can now take your leave.” 

At that, the Silver-haired Jouin gave the Hokage a respectful nod before Body-flickering away. 

(Kakashi had never left the Tower in so much of a _hurry_ before in his life.)

* * *

_At the Academy…_

The students were chatting away amongst themselves, happily eating their lunch. However, there were a few individuals who weren’t sharing their enthusiasm. 

Hinata entered the cafeteria nervously. Glancing around, her pale eyes zoned in at the farthest corner where she had a glimpse of his big brother figure/ cousin, Neji.

The young Hyuuga had always dreamed of uniting her Clan, to break the tradition and remove the silent animosity between the Branch and the Main House. Even as the Apparent Clan Heir, Hinata never understood the reason for the division. There was no need for such a thing. After all, they were _one_ Clan. 

But at her current state, Hinata acknowledged that there’s only so much she could do. Hence, she decided she’ll start with befriending her cousin (again). Gathering up her courage, Hinata cautiously approached her elusive brother figure in the corner. 

Gulping nervously, Hinata clutched the bento in her hand as she asked.

“N-Neji-nii-sama, d-do you m-mind if we e-eat toge--”

Without giving her a chance to finish, the older Hyuuga harshly replied. “Yes.” Standing up, Neji began to gather his stuff, signifying his leave. Before the female Hyuuga could add anything else, he instantly supplied. “If you have nothing else to say, then I’ll take my leave.”

And with that, Neji left, not bothering to wait for his cousin’s response. 

Hinata remorsefully sighed. The Hyuuga heir guessed she’ll just have to try again on another day.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Under a large tree in the Academy’s backyard, the young Shika-Cho duo was blissfully munching their meals in a comfortable silence. 

"So Shika--" Chouji softly began, "--what's the new plan?" He inquired before swallowing another mouthful of rice. 

Glancing at his friend, Shikamaru began to ponder for a response. Truthfully, the young Nara didn't have much. And judging from their last conversation, it was safe to surmise that his friend had pretty much told him everything he knew. 

Shrugging, he nonchalantly replied. “Nothing much. Although, I do plan to talk to my father some time tomorrow.” Remembering how their last talk (read: interrogation) went, the young Nara groaned as he grumbled. “Man, this is such a pain. What a waste of a weekend.”

At his friend’s childishness, Chouji laughed as he offered. “Just let me know if you need anything. I could always help try to fill in the gaps, Shika.” He amicably ended before stuffing food to his face again.

"Sure. Thanks, Chouji." Shikamaru sincerely replied, which his friend returned with a large grin before proceeding to gobble on his meal. 

Based on the exuberant smile he received, Shikamaru knew the other understood the true meaning of his words that his ‘thank you’ wasn’t just meant for the offered help. But also to the fact that Chouji had taken the role to look out for them. Because as a _team_ , Shikamaru and Ino needed someone to ground them to reality. Almost like a guide or an anchor. After all, if it wasn't for his best friend, the young genius was positive they'd be completely disassociated with reality (with all the new memories and stuff). 

When their eyes met, Chouji instantly caught up on his train of thoughts. With eyes twinkling of mirth, he commented. “Just imagine if it was _Ino,_ Shika.” The Akimichi mused jokingly.

At the mere mention of her name, Shikamaru’s face instantly morphed into a mixture of horror and dismay. Although he knew the Blonde Kunoichi could be reliable and trustworthy, the Nara still wouldn’t deny she’s _too_ _troublesome._

[Somewhere, Ino unconsciously _stabbed_ her meal a little too hard, surprising (read: scaring) her companion. Eyeing the poor meat warily, Sakura carefully asked “Umm. Are you alright?” The Blonde blinked at her friend before responding. “Oh. It was nothing. Just thought it was a _Deer_ meat. You know how hard it is to cut a venison. Haha.” She ended with a nervous laugh. For some unknown reason, Ino had a sudden urge to smack Shikamaru (and Chouji) to oblivion.]

Cringing visibly, Shikamaru lazily replied. “She’s not even gonna bother. Ino will just give us a one-way ticket to the T&I division--” he paused momentarily before continuing, “--or asylum.” The young Nara added as an afterthought.

_One. Two. Beat._

The duo burst into hefty fits of laughter, both eyes twinkling mischievously as they playfully mocked their female teammate til’ the bell rang. 

* * *

_The Next Day (aka Saturday)…_

It was a beautiful afternoon. 

The birds were chirping, soaring freely to the azure sky while the clouds drifted idly. In other words, it was a perfect moment to laze around. Unfortunately, Shikamaru had a puzzle to solve. And to do so, he needed _information_. Information which he could only get from his father.

So here he was, sitting by their veranda with a Shogi game readily set, willingly offering himself for another round of interrogation as he waited for his father to finish his talk with Ino’s dad. When he saw the Blonde Jounin waved a goodbye, the Nara heir released an exhausted sigh.

As his father sat down in front of him, he asked. “Ready for a game?” 

The young Genius simply let out a yawn in response, gesturing for his father to make the first move. Complying to his son’s request, Shikaku picked up the black bishop and began his _assault._

A few moves later...

“How are you adapting so far?” The Nara patriarch began, his eyes completely transfixed at the board. “With all the changes due to your instructor’s death?”

“It’s okay. We weren’t affected that much.” Shikamaru admitted casually before supplying, “Besides, Iruka-sensei wasn’t directly handling my class.” 

His father hummed indifferently. At that moment, the young Nara had a bad feeling. Warily glancing at the other, Shikamaru noticed that his father was still engrossed in the game, seemingly uncaring. He mentally sighed in relief, his shoulders slightly relaxing to release some (unknown) tension.

(Unfortunately, Shikamaru relaxed _too soon_.)

When it was his turn to move, he heard his father speak again.

“If that’s the case, then why did you suddenly begin to call Umino-san as _Iruka-sensei_ two days after his death?” Shikaku curiously pondered, meeting his son directly in the eye. 

_Shit._ Shikamaru inwardly cursed. He almost dropped the piece he was holding in surprise. His father sure caught him off guard. But, this wasn’t enough to make the young Genius fall in his trap. After all, two could _play_ that game. 

“Iruka-sensei substituted for my homeroom classes a couple of times--” Shikamaru began while twirling the Shogi piece in his fingers “--In fact, he scolded me multiple times for sleeping in class.” At that, the Nara heir gave out a sheepish grin as his father laughed “--but, he wasn’t a teacher per se as Iruka-sensei was still an instructor-in-training. So--” 

The young Nara momentarily paused. Despite the other’s laugh and casual smiles, he knew his father was analyzing him, particularly the roundabout way of his response. And that’s how he planned to _deflect_ him. 

(After all, a genius mind’s downfall has always been overanalysis of irrelevant details.)

“--most of us just called him Umino-san. When his death finally sunk in, I realized he was really more of a _sensei_ to me--” Shikamaru placed his white lance, successfully capturing his father’s gold general to the latter’s surprise “--so I unconsciously switched. Besides, don’t you think the name’s just fitting, dad?”

His father, who’s still a little astonished for suddenly losing his general, sent him a look of approval. Shikamaru guessed his father had finally caught on to his little misdirection (not that he would've expected nothing less). 

Nodding in satisfaction, the Nara patriarch replied. “I agree. He could have been a great teacher."

 _He was._ Shikamaru silently confirmed. 

When his father made his move, the Nara heir's eyes widened as he heard him say. 

"Checkmate." Shikaku proudly remarked, a smirk gracing his lips, which earned a (childish) grumble from the other. 

The Nara Clan Head fondly ruffled his son's hair as he added. "Good Job. It was a great game."

At his father's praise, Shikamaru knew the other wasn't only talking about their game of Shogi. Still wearing a frown, he answered (almost petulantly). 

"I want a rematch." The young Genius proclaimed (read: demanded), seemingly acting his age. 

In response, Shikaku simply chuckled as he began rearranging the tiles into the board. When they had finished setting the game, the Nara patriarch looked at his son and asked. “Do you wanna go first?” He offered, which the other returned with a nod.

Picking up the black pawn, the young Nara began to ponder on his strategy. Now that his father was done with his little questioning, it was finally his turn. 

Shikamaru made his _first move._

* * *

“Hey Dad--” Shikamaru casually opened as he placed the tile “--have you ever believed the cursed child rumor?”

Shikaku quirked an eyebrow at the odd question. However, knowing it was his son, the inquiry was definitely deliberate. 

“Why’d you suddenly bring it up?” The Nara patriarch countered, intently observing the other.

Shikamaru shrugged as he elaborated “It was the only talk in the Academy. Just remembered how it all started--” the young heir paused before supplying, “--with the market assault and all.”

At that, a flicker of recognition flashed through Shikaku’s eyes as he commented. ”Right. I remember. You were even one of the witnesses.”

The young Genius nodded in affirmation, not bothering to look up from the game. Judging from the other’s expression, he figured his son wasn’t done.

“Personally, even after all these incidents, I still don’t believe it. Although, most adults seemed to. So now--” Shikamaru met his father’s eyes “--I’m asking you, _did you?_ ”

Privately, Shikaku smirked as a flutter of pride (once again) began to bloom in his chest. From that single question, Shikamaru had managed to silently probe not only where the Clan Heads (and maybe the Council itself) stand with the _cursed child_ rumor but also if they found a connection between the three events - Kyuubi Attack, Uchiha Massacre, and Assassination of Umino Iruka. 

At a mere age of nine, his son just managed to flawlessly and discreetly switch their places. And _now_ , he’s the one under scrutiny. The Nara patriarch couldn’t be any prouder. However, Shikamaru’s still _too young_ to be joining the adult’s table. 

(Still, Shikaku decided to indulge the other as a reward. Besides, it wasn’t everyday anyone could impress the Genius Jounin Commander, _twice_.)

“I don’t. After all--” Cornering his son’s bishop and knight, he elaborated. “--rumors are baseless assumptions.”

* * *

Shikamaru grimaced at the breakage his father’s move brought to his defenses. If this continues, there’s no doubt he would lose. But, he’s definitely not going down that easily. As the young Nara prepared for his counter, he heard the other continue.

“Let me guess--” His father drawled “--you’re also wondering what happened to the Uzumaki kid’s attacker.” The Nara patriarch remarked more as a statement than a question (or suggestion).

 _He’s baiting me._ Shikamaru mentally concluded. However, denying his interest would only be a blatant lie, raising more suspicions. With no other choice, the young genius simply nodded in response. 

“He’s been released 6 months later--” Shikaku supplied as he promoted another general, “--with an additional 2 years of community service, which I believe he’s still serving.” 

“Why?” The young Genius inquired in return. Despite his cryptic response, he knew his father understood his message as the other explained.

“Aside from that incident, the guy’s clean. We all agreed the punishment would suffice. Besides--” he could feel his father’s eyes on him, gleaming calculatingly “--as you said, it was like--” 

“--he’s _possessed_.” Shikamaru interjected, finishing his father’s sentence.

At his interruption, the glint on his father’s eyes was replaced with approval. The young Genius mentally sent a thank you to his best friend for informing him about these stuff beforehand.

And with that, the father-son duo proceeded to play their game in silence with Shikamaru losing at the end (but it was a close call.)

* * *

_Six Days Later (aka Friday)..._

Somebody’s _stalking_ him. 

Or better yet, the _Inuzuka kid_ was stalking him.

Shino knew he’s making a big accusation. However, it’s already been _five days_ since he first sensed the other’s presence near him. Despite his eccentricities, the Aburame heir had always been a rational individual. Even if he wasn’t, anyone (with a brain) could arrive at that conclusion, especially when the Inuzuka kid (and his pup) was literally _everywhere_ he went.

Discreetly eyeing his classmate (read: stalker), who’s currently pretending to read a book (badly, he might add), Shino was absolutely tempted to send some bugs, preferably _fleas_ , just to drive the other _away_.

However, his mother had always warned him against using their Kikaichū for such purposes. Still, the obvious side-glances (and stalking) were starting to irk him. Completely fed up with the Inuzuka’s antics, Shino decided _it was time for answers_. 

Closing his book on hand, he returned it to the shelves before proceeding to exit the room. As the Aburame heir left the library, he could hear the other scuffled to follow him. Shino walked aimlessly along the hallway, maintaining a certain pace to ensure that his stalker wouldn’t lose him. 

When he found the perfect place, where nobody would disturb them, the young Aburame turned right and waited for his classmate’s arrival, but not without hiding his scent with the help of his bugs. The moment the Inuzuka appeared, Shino pinned him with a gaze as he inquired (read: accused).

“Why are you stalking me?”

* * *

“--stalking me?”

 _Uh-Oh. Shino looks absolutely pissed._ Kiba mentally gulped. From the looks of it, he might have overdone his follow-Shino-until-it-annoyed-him plan a little bit. 

But… at least it worked. Unfortunately, this also led to another problem. 

Now. Kiba was stuck in a dilemma. He _did_ plan for the Aburame heir to approach him. However, the Inuzuka haven’t really thought much about anything beyond that, particularly how their _actual_ confrontation would proceed. 

In other words, Kiba just had to _improvise._ Good thing he’s always been a flexible individual. After all, with the unpredictability of (past) Naruto, the rest of the Gang (aka Konoha 11 + Sai) learned to roll with the punches.

“I...I wasn’t exactly stalking you.” Kiba lamely defended, which the Bug User returned with a pointed look, completely-and-utterly unamused. 

In a (futile) attempt to diffuse the other’s growing impatience, he admitted. “Okay, I might’ve been following you for a while now. But--” At that, Shino’s dry stare only intensified, which (predictably) caused the Inuzuka to protest. “--Oh come on! Stop giving me _those looks_ and let me explain first!” 

Kiba could literally feel the Aburame eye-rolling at him. Still, the other remained silent and gestured for him to continue. Praying to whatever deity that the other would buy his excuse, he explained. “I just--” he began sheepishly “--I kinda wanted to ask for your help--” 

“--And you couldn’t have asked like a _decent_ human being?” Shino flatly (read: sarcastically) interrupted.

Kiba inwardly cringed. Unfortunately, the Aburame heir wasn’t done with his little interrogation (read: roasting) as he added.

“So tell me--” Shino monotonously started “--what help could I possibly offer that made you resort to _stalking._ ” He bluntly stated with a piercing gaze, challenging the other to refute his claims.

The Inuzuka flinched. _Yup_. Kiba totally went too far this time. He clearly needed to up his game lest the Inuzuka wanted his (future) friend to explode on him. And that’s currently the one thing he’s trying to avoid the most. After all, Angry Shino + Bugs was never a good combination. Kiba vaguely remembered how he learned it the _hard_ way.

Chuckling nervously, he began his excuse “Umm. Well--” 

‘Oh, who was he kidding’. Kiba literally got nothing, as in nothing, nada. _Shit._ At this rate, he’s gonna be _bug-food_. The Inuzuka thought in horror. And so, he mentally panicked. 

As Kiba frantically scanned the surrounding for an idea (or escape), another individual caught his eye. It was his other teammate, Hinata. A couple of meters away, the young Hyuuga passed by with both shoulders sagged, completely sullen. 

(Unfortunately, Kiba failed to notice how Shino mutely followed his gaze. Despite the Aburame’s obvious curiosity, he didn’t bother to ask about it. After all, Shino was here to uncover the reason for other’s stalking, not the _relationship_ between the two.)

To others, the Hyuuga’s current posture and ambiance might seem pretty normal, especially how timid Hinata had been as a child. But, Kiba knew better - _something definitely happened._ His expression instantly furrowed in worry, momentarily forgetting his (inner) panic. However, remembering the other’s warnings, there’s really nothing he could do. Kiba mentally groaned. He really hated being a kid (Well, a kid with ~~future~~ memories). Wait, maybe---

“-- _well?_ ” Shino (not-so) patiently probed, effectively snapping the Inuzuka back to reality.

 _Right. I forgot about him._ Kiba mentally mused. However, in fear of the other’s growing impatience (and the possible flea infestation), he ended up blurting the first thing that came to his mind.

“I was observing you?” Kiba inwardly winced the moment those words left his mouth. That’s gotta be his worst excuse (yet). In an attempt to salvage his reasoning (read: self), the Inuzuka blabbered. “I mean, I--” his thoughts wandered to his female teammate “--I needed help with Hinata.” Shino quirked an eyebrow at the name. “--it was absolutely harmless. I--”

 _Okay._ That seriously didn’t make sense even to him. But he already said it so… Kiba’s just gonna roll with it. 

“--I was taking cues. So I had to follow you which… Yeah, it was kinda stalkerish but I was gonna stop after a week ( ~~a total lie~~ ). I just needed cues since I didn’t know how to... ummm befriend her--” Kiba knew he was rambling. At this point, he honestly hoped the other will stop him before he said something stupid (or stupider). Thankfully, the deities decided to take pity on him as he heard the Aburame speak.

“--What does it have to do with me?” Shino interjected.

But Kiba being Kiba, his eloquent response was “Uhh. What?”

* * *

"--What?"

The Aburame released an exhausted and irritated sigh. Still, he repeated his question.

“So again I ask, What--” 

_Oh._ Shino finally understood. The Inuzuka needed a help with his _crush._ Since the other was obviously too tongue-tied (read: coward) to approach the Hyuuga heiress, he settled on observing the closest thing next to his probable mate - _him_. Someone who’s also quiet and would rather stay on the sidelines, justifying the Inuzuka’s explanation of taking cues.

(Somehow, Shino misinterpreted Kiba’s earlier worried looks to a lovesick daze.)

However, the Aburame didn’t want to jump into conclusions (read: He already did) so he clarified.

“So you want me to help you _with_ the Hyuuga heiress, am I correct?” Shino inquired, subtly insinuating his knowledge of the Inuzuka’s infatuation.

Kiba blinked a few times at the strange emphasis on the word ‘with’. He had a feeling that the Bug User had misunderstood something. Nonetheless, the Inuzuka simply nodded. After all, it was probably nothing. His teammate had always been weird in a mysterious way.

(In the future, Kiba will regret not listening to his gut feeling when he had the chance, especially with how weird it affected their team dynamics.)

Unbeknownst to him, Shino’s assumption was completely solidified by his silent nod.

“Okay. I’ll help.” The Bug-user stoically replied while his mind worked overtime on how he should play as a _match-maker._ Shino might not appear like it, but similar to his peers, he enjoys a good challenge. 

(To Shino's mind, the matchmaking of Kiba and Hinata was equivalent to the _crossbreeding_ of two entirely different insect species - a scientific breakthrough in entomology.) 

The moment those words reached the Inuzuka's ear, he privately grinned.

Despite not really knowing how he managed to convince his friend, Kiba concluded **Operation 'Befriend (read: Annoy) Shino** was a success.

(Too bad, Kiba was absolutely clueless with how badly Shino _misunderstood_ his actions.) 

* * *

_Later that Day..._

When Shino arrived at their dining room, his father just returned from his mission while his mother was serving their dinner. He nodded at his parents respectfully before sitting down. As they ate in comfortable silence, the Aburame patriarch turned his attention to his son.

“How was your day, son?” Shibi monotonously inquired as he took a bite.

Briefly, Shino recalled today’s event - the confrontation with the Inuzuka, his puppy love affections towards the Hyuuga heiress, and how he agreed to help Kiba with his crush. A mission the Aburame heir has yet to figure out how to execute. Shino decided he’ll seek his parents' advice later. For now, he answered.

“I made an _associate._ ” Shino carefully replied, not really knowing how to describe the Inuzuka. 

“ _Oh._ ” His mom’s eyes enthusiastically perked up before adding. “So you’ve finally made a friend.”

 _Does he consider Kiba as a friend?_ Truthfully, Shino didn’t know despite being on a first name basis (He still had absolutely no idea how it happened). It’s not like he had anything against the Inuzuka. Well, aside from his _stalking tendencies._ It’s more of - Shino didn’t really get the chance to acquaint himself with the other. However, seeing his parents’ eager looks, the Aburame heir simply nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Who was it?” His mother asked, visibly delighted.

“Inuzuka Kiba.” Shino automatically clipped. 

Instantly, the Aburame heir could feel their eyes on him, which he had undoubtedly expected. After all, Kiba and Shino had literally nothing in common. Adding up the fact that the former was an infamous troublemaker and _loud_ , the two of them being friends was pretty _unnatural._ Unless, they were somehow stuck with each other’s company. Without waiting for their inquiries, he supplied. 

“The boisterous son of the Inuzuka matriarch? Yes.” Shino momentarily paused before continuing, “And if you’re wondering why, the answer is simple. It’s because we were together for a _project._ ” He concluded, stiffly.

[At the (almost) indiscernible hesitant tone of his son, Shibi predictably raised an eyebrow. Still, he didn’t bother commenting on it. Also, his wife seemed to accept their son’s reasoning.] 

A minute passed before Shino (finally) decided to ask for his parents’ help. 

“Father, I would like to ask for your _guidance_ about our project. Can I?” Shino asked with a hint of expectancy and hesitation.

His father took a bite before replying. “What is it, son?”

Staring directly to his father’s eyes, Shino not-so-subtly dropped the bomb. 

“How do dogs procreate?”

Everyone paused. 

Both of his parents were looking at him strangely as if he had a second head. His mother didn’t even manage to eat the food that was already half-way towards her mouth, blinking at him owlishly as she set her meal. 

Shino briefly wondered if it was a mistake to ask them or it was something in the way he cryptically phrased his sentence. Looking at it objectively, he surmised it was probably the latter.

(And for the first time today, Shino didn’t jump to the wrong conclusions.)

* * *

“--procreate?”

Shibi froze before eyeing his son incredulously. 

He had always known that Shino was a curious child. However, _that_ was by far the least question he was expecting. It was, for a lack of a better term, oddly specific. In all honesty, it sounded like his 9-yr. old son was asking for the birds and bees talk (which they had been deliberately delaying), only in a canine's perspective. And considering Shino's new involvement with the Inuzuka kid, whatever project the two of them were working on - it was highly _concerning._

Thankfully, his wife responded in his place. "Why would you ask such a question, dear?" 

"It's for the project." Shino parroted before expounding, "Akamaru, Kiba's pup, had its first crush--” 

The Aburame heir knew he was lying straight to his parent’s face, which was an improper trait for an Heir Apparent. However, what he divulged was technically half-truths. Hence, it wasn’t totally a lie. Plus, it wasn’t his secret to tell.

“--and was now acting like a lovesick puppy, _literally._ Since we're renowned for our Kikaichū, he figured I might be well-versed in animal behaviours or biology in general. Also, Kiba refused to seek his clan’s assistance in fear of teasing. So, I agreed to help. We would highly appreciate it if none of you will disclose this information to his relatives, particularly his mom.” 

When his son was finished, Shibi couldn’t deny it was (surprisingly) reasonable. Even his wife seemed to agree as she engaged their son in the conversation of “matings” and “seasons”.

Still, it wasn’t enough to appease his worries (not the slightest bit).

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

Shikamaru was spending his Saturday afternoon by the Senju park, doing his favorite activity - cloud watching, as he waited for his best friend. Both hands at the back of his head as lazily lounged on the grass. 

After a few minutes, he heard some rustlings and footsteps approaching.

“Shikaaa--” Chouji almost whined "--they're not _listening_. Ino's suddenly best friends with Haruno-san while Kiba… he had established some weird relationship with the Aburame heir and I don’t even wanna know what’s their plan with _Hyuuga-san_ \- the female one by the way. And--” The Akimichi heir grumpily plopped down beside him before continuing “--whenever I tried to remind them, Ino and Kiba freaking _disappeared_. I’m pretty sure they Body-flickered away. We’re not even supposed to know that yet!” Chouji ranted in distress before ripping his bags of chips open, gobbling down like no tomorrow (read: stress eating). 

Shikamaru sat up, facing his friend with a hint of mirth. That’s gotta be Chouji’s longest speech yet (which was not related to food). He inwardly mused. As entertaining it is to see the imaginary steam of frustrations seeping through his friend’s ears, almost like an angry pufferfish, he’d rather not have the Akimichi develop an aneurysm. 

“I’ve expected that much. Don't worry too much, Chouji. Let them be--” Shikamaru waved a dismissive hand to emphasize that he didn’t really mind, “--those two will still contact us if they discover something noteworthy.” The young Nara calmly pacified.

However, the Akimichi still looked at him skeptically, completely unconvinced. A beat later, Shikamaru tried another approach. “I wanted them to do this, Chouji.” The Nara offered in reassured before casually remarking. “Can I have some chips?”

“No.” Chouji blurted out. Realizing his response, his eyes widened as he quickly amended. “Wait. I mean sure but… Explain.” 

A little amused, Shikamaru supplied. “Truthfully, I agree with _all of you._ We need information and forces. At the same time, with all the eyes on us, our moves are undoubtedly restricted. As you said, involving the others will only raise more suspicions. But this way--” Shikamaru purposely drawled for emphasis, “--since Kiba and Ino will be wary of us, at least until we're in the same class--” _Which will not be long._ His brain mentally added. “--none of the adults would come into conclusion that we are working together.” He gave him a childish grin as he rhetorically commented. “Pretty good plan, wasn’t it?” 

Understanding instantly flashed through Chouji’s features. However, there’s still one question that’s been bugging him. “But, then--”

“--how did I figure out they’re gonna react this way?” Shikamaru interjected, finishing his best friend's sentence. 

At the other’s nod, he elucidated. “Ino had always put her nose where it doesn’t belong--” Chouji snorted ”--so our little warning would have never deterred her. Plus, she's smart. If Ino's befriending a potential ally, it's gotta be somebody who's not a member of any Clan."

"A wild card. Haruno-san--" Chouji mumbled in realization "--she's perfect: a civilian girl with no remarkable record in her ancestry."

Shikamaru nodded in confirmation. Although he knew Ino's main reason was because Sakura _is_ her best friend, even if the Blonde refused to admit it. Nevertheless, he concluded. "With Sakura on the equation, the Council cannot just point the finger at us - the Clan kids. Kiba, on the other hand--" The Nara let out a deep breath "--the answer is simple: it's because he's an _Inuzuka._ For them, the Pack is _everything._ It's in their instinct to protect. Seeing how bleak the future is or was--"

Shikamaru paused momentarily. The words - _based on our dreams-_ were left unspoken. Still, both of them understood. 

"--it's predictable he'll approach one of his old teammates like how he did with us." Chouji scrunched his face in confusion.

At that, he clarified. "We might be members of the pack, but outside his Clan, Kiba’s first pack will always be his _Genin Team._ He’ll do whatever it takes to ensure their safety, whether consciously or not. Although--” The Nara put a hand on his chin as he muttered. “--I've got to admit. I'm curious how Kiba managed to convince Shino. I was positive he would've gone to Hinata first.” Shikamaru mumbled mostly to himself but was still enough for his companion to hear. 

When he was done with his explanation, all Chouji could really say was: “So you planned it all out.” The Akimichi dryly accused. 

Shikamaru smirked as he confessed, "Guilty as charged." He admitted, not a bit repentant for his little act of deception. Eyeing the food on the other's lap, he (teasingly) inquired. "So can I have some chips now?" 

Chouji playfully rolled his eyes at him as he offered the chips. “Great. So, I was worrying for nothing.” With an exasperated sigh, the Akimichi added. “Couldn't you inform me about your little plan, Shika?” He grumbled petulantly. 

Shikamaru simply shrugged indifferently in response. 

_This time_. Chouji did whine at his friend. “Oh. Come on, Shika. You know I could keep a secret.” And to further strengthen his argument, he used his secret weapon. “Besides, aren’t I your best friend?”

 _Ahh. The best-friend card._ Shikamaru pondered amusedly. He had to admit that was a good tactic to make him feel guilty for keeping his best friend in the dark. Unfortunately (for Chouji), he had always been multiple steps ahead. 

Coolly, Shikamaru countered. “It's a logical ruse. Besides, as they said: _To fool your enemies, you must first fool your friends._ ” He ended with a sly grin. 

The young Nara laid down, once again, relishing the calm breeze as he watched the clouds drift aimlessly in the sky, not at all bothered by his friend’s pout. Meanwhile, Chouji released a resigned sigh as he copied his friend. After a minute, he called for the attention of his friend.

“Hey, Shika--” Chouji pondered out loud which the Nara acknowledged with a soft hum, “--any tips for the final exams, next week?” The Akimichi nonchalantly inquired.

Shikamaru laughed before he offered. “You’ll do fine, Chouji. Plus, if I told you--” he side-glanced his friend with Cheshire smile “--then that would be cheating.”

Predictably, Chouji gave him an eye-roll for the Nara’s lame excuse. After all, he perfectly heard crystal clear what his friend truly meant, which was _\- where’s the fun in that?_

So in response, Chouji could only complain “Stingy.” 

And so, the Shika-Cho duo spent most of the afternoon playfully bantering with one another, almost like kids of their ages.

* * *

When their teasing remarks finally died down, the duo just lazed around, listening to the chirping of birds and crickets, Shikamaru's mind began to wander elsewhere.

Despite his words of comfort, the Nara knew it failed to fully ease his friend's mind. If he'd be honest, his plans were all formed half-baked at best. Still, the young Nara couldn't find himself to act more on it, not because he's too lazy to do it (although it might have been a factor), but rather Shikamaru just wanted to enjoy these peaceful moments while he still can.

After all, he had a (foreboding) feeling that once all of the Rookie 9 are in the same class, _things could get a little messy._

* * *

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

“--but even so, this is the second time you failed the Bunshin Jutsu.” The Sandaime paused. Naruto could hear his heart throbbing in anxiety as he waited for the Hokage to continue. “I cannot allow you to advance to the next class. This is for your own safety.”

Instantly, Naruto’s eyes widened in panic as he protested. “Jiji, I--” However, the rest of his words died out.

With a hint of pity, Hiruzen met his eyes directly as he softly muttered.

“I’m sorry, Naruto. But you'll have to repeat this year.” 

* * *

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again!
> 
> How was it? I think I accidentally fried my brain from trying to imagine how the Naras' minds work. Hahahah. Same goes for the Aburame Father and Child Duo. Just guessed that Shino, being one of the socially awkward characters, might have misinterpreted social cues? Hahaha. Hopefully, I did manage to answer the questions. Hahah. I think some of you might have noticed it (or I hope not. I was trying to be discreet. Hahaha), but there’s a pattern for the chosen pieces - it’s always 2 members per team while one of them serves like a guide (Team Kurenai = Kiba & Hinata; Team Asuma = Ino & Shikamaru; Team Kakashi = Sai & Sasuke). 
> 
> And yes, Kakashi and Tsunade also fall into that pattern. I’ll explain it next time (someday?). Hahah. But of course, there's one exception due to the odd number of pieces. 
> 
> For those who are wondering why Team Gai was excluded, I could give two reasons (aka bullshit excuses):  
> 1) Neji died before it all happened so it’s kinda not applicable if we’ll be following the pattern.  
> 2) I have absolutely no idea how to write their character (This is actually the MAIN reason. Hahaha). But they’ll still be here, I’m still learning how their minds should work? Hahah
> 
> To INSPIRETOWRITE: Hopefully, the Shikamaru vs Shikaku scene met your expectations. It was actually the hardest part to write (I was literally in a roadblock for a week, trying to write this scene. Hahaha.)
> 
> To FluffyPanda20, BLUKWolf, and other readers who’ve thought the same: Sorry for the misdirection. Hahahaha. So far, Shikamaru’s calculations are all good. And I bet you all agree, he can be a manipulative little shit with that (genius) brain of his. Hahaha
> 
> PS. I really hope the plot didn't get confusing and they were in character. It felt like my writing got worst as the chapter proceeded (I'm not really good with lengthy sentences, but I dunno how to shorten it. So viola Hahah). Anyways, Let me know if you have any clarifications! As long as it doesn't spoil anything, I'll be happy to answer it.


	10. And we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata felt lost, Shikamaru's beyond pissed while Kiba had the first taste of Chouji's warning.
> 
> OR
> 
> The chapter in which the Rookie 9 meets again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> I hope all of you are doing well and Happy Holidays! All I can say is… Thank you so much for your unceasing support to this fic. I promise this fic will not die. I truly apologize for the late updates. There’s actually a pattern with my updating system, which is alternating fandom per month. I know this means that the updates with my Naruto stories will be slower compared to others but… I just don’t want anyone to think any of my stories are dead. Anyhow, I hope this justifies the long wait! I also added an omake as a belated Christmas gift and compensation?
> 
> Once again, thank you so much and happy reading!
> 
> PS. I have absolutely no idea how this chapter became so Hyuuga-centric.
> 
> PPS. The use of 'Lady Hinata' meant that the perspective is from Neji's lenses while 'Hinata' is just a normal narrative.

_"Only when you've talked to an **old friend** will one truly realize **how much things had changed**." _

* * *

_Recap:_

_Still, the young Nara couldn't find himself to act more on it, not because he's too lazy to do it (although it might have been a factor), but rather Shikamaru just wanted to enjoy these peaceful moments while he still can._

_After all, he had a (foreboding) feeling that once all of the Rookie 9 are in the same class, things could get a little messy._

* * *

_Timeskip (A day before the exam)…_

“--okay. That’s it for today.” The instructor concluded when the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

Predictably, majority of the students cheered, overjoyed to be finally free from the gruelling review. Unfortunately, their happiness was short-lived as their instructor reminded them of the finals.

“ _But_ \--” he accentuated “--you all still have to prepare on your own for tomorrow’s examinations--” At that, the students groaned. “--and _remember_. If any of you failed the finals, you will be _required_ to take remedial classes or worse _repeat_ this year.” Their homeroom teacher warned. 

While a few remained undeterred, most of the class complained against their instructor. On his periphery, Naruto sensed the braided guy with bushy eyebrows gulped in fear. 

Truthfully, the Blonde didn’t care about the exam. He just wanted to be out of this place as soon as possible. Still, a part of him hated the flicker of disappointment flashing through Jiji's eyes. Even if the Hokage did conceal it, Naruto could still sense the other's emotion. So maybe… He will try his best just for the sake of the Old man. 

Naruto just hoped the exam wouldn't contain the Bunshin test. 

"--stop complaining. I’ll be back in a second." The teacher announced as he temporarily left the room.

The moment their instructor was out of the door, the Blonde instantly stood up to leave the room. He didn’t bother waiting for their teacher to return. After all, classes had officially ended. As he mutely left his seat, another jeer was casually sent his way. 

“Pleaseee--” a raven-haired kid with squinted eyes drawled mockingly “--only the _cursed_ blonde is stupid enough to fail this exam.” 

At the other’s obvious provocation, Naruto mentally grimaced. _He really hated this place._ Nevertheless, he continued walking, not bothering to spare his new tormentor a glance. 

“Oi--” the kid sitting next to the raven-haired hissed in a whisper “--Yoru don’t be stupid, he’s--”

“Hey Blondie--” Yoru called jibingly from his seat “--does your curse work after the night of October 10th?” 

This caused Naruto to momentarily stiffened, stopping in his tracks. At this point, most of their classmates were intently listening. Some were even murmuring among themselves. Inhaling a deep breath, Naruto calmed his nerves as he proceeded to leave, ignoring the raven-haired taunts. Insulted by the Blonde’s reaction, Yoru gritted his teeth as he goaded. 

"That's right--” the raven-haired sneered “--run away like a scared little rat, back to your momma--" Yoru smiled evilly as he pretended to recall “--oh right. _You don’t have one._ ” 

This time, Naruto swirled to face his offender in reflex. But to his surprise, a girl wearing Chinese-styled buns stood near the ‘Yoru’ kid as she defended.

“Will you cut it out! He’s not doing any--”

“--Oh shut up, Tenten.” Yoru cut off as he contemptuously added, “Nobody asked for your opinion, Ms. Goody-Two Shoes.”

Naruto could feel his fellow classmates starting to get antsy. In fact, another kid was just about to join in, the bushy-eyebrowed one. However, he had _enough._ The Blonde just wanted to go back home. Before any of them could continue, Naruto interjected in a dead tone. 

“Shut your trap--” most of the class stilled as they felt the Blonde’s silent rage “--nobody asked for your _fucking_ opinion either.” Naruto ended almost in a hiss. 

Unfortunately, their teacher decided to return this very moment, when Naruto retaliated to defend the girl with a Chinese bun hairstyle. Taking just one look at his class, the tense atmosphere, and the people involved, adding up the Jinchuuriki’s last words, he automatically concluded.

"Uzumaki! Stop threatening your classmates or we’ll give you detention!”

Naruto inwardly scoffed. _Of course. He’s always the one to blame._ Seriously, what did he expect? 

The girl named ‘Tenten’ was just about to speak up when Naruto simply bolted out of the classroom.

_He was just so done._

* * *

Neji closely watched the scene with a calculating gaze. His bland eyes never once left the Uzumaki’s features until the Blonde was officially out of sight. 

What he had witnessed was undeniably an act of abuse, particularly verbal bullying. With the exception of the Chinese girl and thick eyebrowed kid, the rest of his classmates were just too immature and petty. Neji even began questioning the credibility of their instructor for him to arrive at such conclusions without any form of validation. Nevertheless, it was none of his concern since all of these individuals were beneath him. 

Without wasting another second, the Hyuuga prodigy impassively left the room. As the door closes behind him, he managed to hear some tidbits of the Chinese girl’s explanation to their teacher. The former emphasizing that ‘Yoru was the instigator and the Blonde simply defended her.’ His mind promptly wandered to their elusive classmate, _Uzumaki Naruto._

Looking back, there was nothing remarkably special with the Blonde, albeit the other did change dramatically in just a year. And yes, Neji was well-aware of the _cursed child_ rumor. However, a rumor is just a rumor and nothing more. He wasn’t one of the simple-minded fools who’d join the bandwagon of oppression based on hearsays and suppositions. 

In other words, Uzumaki Naruto was not the kind of individual who’d garnered his attention. Because fundamentally, the Blonde was just another orphaned kid from the Kyuubi’s attack. In fact, Neji’s sudden curiosity towards the other was all due to his cousin, Lady Hinata. 

* * *

_Flashback_

It’s been weeks since his timid cousin started her incessant invitations as if she was befriending him. Even at their Clan’s territory, Lady Hinata was spending more time at the Branch House, using academy requirements and alike as an excuse to bother him. It was preposterous in the young prodigy's opinion. Fate had dictated that the Main House is the elites while the Branch House is the slaves, a mere sacrifice entitled to serve the former. As such, the members of the two Houses could never be anything more than that. 

However, what surprised him the most was that Neji never knew his seemingly weak cousin could be so _persistent._

The young prodigy had to admit, it was starting to get annoying. Yet at the same time, it wasn’t. Technically, the members of the Main House could always make the Branch House abide to their wishes. However, even at the Hyuuga grounds, Neji was always given a choice. And for some reason, his cousin seems to know when to and not to push his buttons as if she could _read_ him. The Hyuuga prodigy found it agitating (and intriguing), especially since Lady Hinata used to easily clam up. 

But given the Clan's division, this caught the attention of the Clan Elders, which was the beginning of another controversy. After all, why would someone from the Main House, particularly the Heir Apparent, go out of her way to visit a mere member of Branch House? 

This predictably fueled Neji's hatred towards the members of the Main House and to Lady Hinata even more so. As the Heir Apparent, she should have known the complications of her actions, her disregard of the division between two Houses. However, this was instantly replaced with confusion after the _incident_ a few days ago. 

* * *

_A few days ago…_

Neji masked his annoyance with indifference. 

They were currently in one of the training fields of the Clan near the Branch House (again). Somehow, Lady Hinata managed to rope him and the other kids from both Houses into a game of Hide-and-Seek in the guise of training their tracking skills without their Byakugan. She even brought her 4-yrs. old sister, Lady Hanabi, into the game. 

At first, there was an unspeakable tension between the children of the two Houses. Most of the kids from the Main House refused to participate due to the involvement of the Branch members using the restricted use of Byakugan as an excuse.

Silently, Neji's right hand curled into a fist at their stupid excuses. To his surprise, Lady Hinata managed to smoothen the situation with just a single explanation. She stammered in a soft tone. 

"I-I know it m-might be im-p-practical not t-to use the Byakugan-n when we have-e one. But--" Hinata paused as she patted her younger sister’s head “--our greatest s-strength could also be used as our weakness. Wouldn’t it be better to be adept with or without our Byakugan?” She fluidly ended, finally overcoming her stutter. 

Neji had to admit, it was a logical argument. Similar to the Sharingan, their dōjutsu was not exactly a secret. The Byakugan was a well-known Kekkei Genkai in the Five Villages and enemies will always be looking for a way to defeat it. Hence, they should be prepared against it. So maybe… Neji had discounted his cousin too soon. 

However, that was all until Neji was tagged as ‘it’. Lady Hinata recommended _him_ to be the ‘seeker’ by virtue of seniority. To which, the rest of the players unanimously agreed on. 

When the game began, the young prodigy made sure to find Lady Hinata first as a (childish) form of revenge. Even if Neji would not partake in the succeeding games (He refused to be dragged any longer), this would at least ensure that Lady Hinata would be the next ‘it’.

Once the first round of the game ended, Neji was just about to excuse himself (read: escape) when the Elders arrived with the Clan Head in tow. Subsequently, the previously warm atmosphere among the children became strained as they all bowed in respect. 

"Hinata-sama." One of the Elders greeted before switching their gaze to the younger child holding the Heir Apparent’s hand, “Hanabi-sama. We’re glad to see the two of you well.” He ended with a warm smile, completely disregarding the rest of the children, particularly those belonging to the Branch House. 

In return, Hinata equally greeted them with a pleasant smile before asking. “Is there anything we could help you with?”

This time, it was their father, the Clan Head, who spoke up. “The Elders wish to speak with you regarding your duties. We hope we could talk to you somewhere private.”

Hinata nodded in understanding before giving Hanabi’s hand a gentle squeeze. She knelt in front of her little sister as she remarked. “I’m sorry for cutting our game short, Hanabi.” 

At the younger Hyuuga’s sour expression, Hinata’s face turned even more apologetic as she promised, “I’ll be back as soon as I can. And then, we can play again. For now--” If there’s one thing Neji began to approve of his cousin, it was how Lady Hinata seemed to find time for her little sister. “--you can stay with Neji nii-sama and we’ll all play together when I return. Unless--” The Heir Apparent looked at him with expectant eyes “--nii-sama had prior commitments?”

Neji really hated his cousin. She always found ways to pull him into her pace. He wanted nothing more to do with his relatives from the Main House. But now, even Lady Hanabi began bothering him (read: seeking his company) even without Lady Hinata.

(In reality, Neji hated the warm, bubbling feeling he’s beginning to feel whenever they sought him, looking at _him_ as if they were equals ~~and a family~~.)

With a mental sigh, the Hyuuga prodigy replied. “I could look after Lady Hanabi for the meantime, Lady Hinata.” 

Instantly, Hinata beamed at his cousin as he responded “Thank you, Neji nii-sama. I’ll--”

“--Actually, we could bring Hanabi-sama with us back to the _Main House._ ” One of the female Elders, Hyuuga Ayame, interjected before adding, “She could stay with her nanny instead.” 

Without missing a beat, Hinata countered. “I believe that would be unnecessary, Ayame-sama.” She stood up, wiping the dust from her knees before leading her little sister to Neji’s side. “After all, my sister absolutely adores Neji nii-sama. You--” Hinata glanced at her younger sister before asking for confirmation “--do prefer this arrangement don’t you, Hanabi?”

“Mm!” Hanabi gleefully exclaimed in agreement, earning an affectionate smile from the Heir Apparent. 

And there it was again. The foreign sensation creeping the young prodigy’s nerves. Neji truly found his cousins to be annoying.

“Lady Hinata.” Hyuuga Hideyoshi, their eldest advisor called, disrupting the interaction of the siblings. Face devoid of any emotion, he continued “What Ayame-san just said was not up for discussion. The two of you had been frequently out of the Main House for the past weeks. And this is becoming quite a concern.”

At that, Neji’s face darkened. Everyone understood the meaning behind their words - _Do not associate yourself with the Branch House._

(If Neji wasn’t too focused on his rage, he would have noticed the flicker of defiance that briefly flashed in Hinata’s pale orbs. However, this did not miss the eyes of the Clan Head and their grandfather, which were both caught by surprise.)

Politely, Hinata clarified. “I apologize, Hideyoshi-sama. I’m afraid I fail to understand your concern. What--" 

Neji uncharacteristically blinked multiple times as he was trying to decipher the sudden change in how Lady Hinata held herself. Meanwhile, Hanabi had stars on her eyes as she watched her older sister. 

"--could be the problem with how I choose to spend my time outside training?” Before any of them could respond, she added. "Is there any rule that we are unaware of, which explicitly states that we are _restricted_ within the domain of our respective Houses?" 

When one of the Elders was just about to retaliate, their grandfather, the Elder with the highest power, (fondly) placed a hand on top of Hinata’s head, causing the latter to look at him inquisitively. Their grandfather’s gaze swiftly flitted among the children from both Houses before zeroing into Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi. 

“I heard your _message_ loud and clear, Hinata.” Their grandfather reassured as he continued. “We apologize for the sudden disturbance. I believe--” He turned to his fellow Elders “--this surmises what we wanted to talk about with you.”

“But--” Hideyoshi cut in, which was immediately interrupted by their grandfather. 

“--this conversation is closed _for good_.” He stressed with a pointed look, silencing the rest of the Elders. 

Neji noticed his uncle’s lips imperceptibly twitched, almost as if to quirk a smile(?). However, his attention was stolen by the murmurs around them before he could delve further into it. The young prodigy was astonished to see quite a number of spectators around them - people from both Houses. He heard his grandfather speak again. 

“You kids, can continue on what you’re doing. I have to agree, it’s an ingenious way to train one’s tracking skill without over-reliance on the Byakugan--” This time, he gave the children a smile, dissipating the tense atmosphere that once enveloped them “--we’ll be now taking our leave. We’ll see you in our training sessions, Hinata.”

And with that, they left. 

The rest of the kids (read: his playmates) were back to their old selves. In fact, they became even more excited with the game due to the previous Clan Head’s praise. Neji, on the other, didn’t know what to feel. However, one thing he’s certain of is that it will bring a new change to their Clan. 

As his eyes focused on Lady Hinata who was merrily interacting with the other kids, the young prodigy couldn’t help but acknowledge that maybe… 

_His cousin did have what it takes to be the next Head._

* * *

_Later that night..._

Neji still couldn’t erase the earlier events from his mind. He was too confused with everything (read: himself). Everything was determined by fate. No matter how skilled he becomes, he will forever be bound to serve the Main House. All of which will simply go to waste. Neji despised his Clan. He detested the Main House and their hold over them. He hated the Council of Elders, his grandfather, his uncle, and his cousins.

He loathed all of them for _stealing his father._

Unconsciously, the young prodigy found himself in front of an empty room. And if he remembered it correctly, this place would give him a good vantage of his cousin's bedroom. 

Without much thought, he activated his Byakugan and saw his cousin sound asleep. But what caught his attention the most was the (familiar?) red scarf Lady Hinata was hugging into her chest. The Hyuuga prodigy could've sworn he saw that scarf somewhere. 

He was just about to switch off his Kekkei Genkai when he saw a tear fall from his cousin's left eye as Lady Hinata mouthed a word. 

And that's when it all _clicked_. 

The reason the scarf felt familiar was because he saw one of his classmates wearing it a year ago. It was the Blonde kid with whisker marks - _Uzumaki Naruto._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Neji might not be too adept in lip reading. However, there was no denying that Lady Hinata mumbled the word 'Naruto-kun' in her sleep considering the owner of the scarf. And so, the young prodigy decided to observe his classmate. 

Even after watching the Blonde for quite some time, there was still nothing significantly remarkable about him. Almost everything about Uzumaki Naruto revolved around the _cursed child_ rumor, the Kyuubi attack, and alike. And in all honesty, Neji couldn’t care any less about it. His hand unconsciously touched the band on his forehead as closed his eyes. 

After all, Uzumaki Naruto wasn’t the only one with a cursed fate.

* * *

_The day of the exam…_

Naruto wearily woke up from his slumber. 

Truthfully, he didn’t want to go to class today. In fact, he never wanted to go back to the Academy ever again, especially with yesterday’s event fresh on his mind. Unfortunately, he couldn’t skip today because of the exam. Hence, the Blonde forcefully dragged himself out of his bed. 

As he walked towards the fridge, the young Uzumaki idly mused about his classmates, the prodigy kid from the Hyuuga Clan in particular. If he recalled it correctly, the name sounds like ‘Heiji’(?). Either way, Naruto didn’t care much about their names. Besides, nobody could blame him. After all, none of them even bothered to know him beyond the ‘cursed child’.

Although, there are still some kids from the Academy who were decent enough not to call him names, like the girl from yesterday (Tenten), the pineapple-haired kid, and his swirly-cheeked best friend (Shikamaru and Chouji), and… Okay. Naruto could probably list at least five kids who weren’t mean to him. Still, they were _strangers_ to him. Plus, it wouldn’t be too long until they got sucked up by the stupid rumor. 

Naruto has survived on his own up to this point. He doesn’t need to associate himself with anyone. And this brings him back to the question - why would the top student of their class be interested in him? 

The Hyuuga kid has been observing him for at least a week. Thus far, the Blonde never sensed a hint of hostility from the other, just apathy and confusion. Well... As long as the other kid didn’t bother him, then the young Uzumaki could do the same. 

Glancing at his clock, Naruto released a deep sigh at the reminder. He just hoped today wouldn’t be as worse as yesterday.

* * *

_At the Academy..._

Naruto was just sitting in one corner, waiting for his name to be called for the practical exam. Most of his classmates had already been through and gone for the day. There were only a few of them left in the room. The Blonde was just about to lay his head on the desk when he heard a reverberated call of ‘Uzumaki Naruto’.

Leaving his spot, he followed their homeroom teacher into another room. When they entered, there were already two instructors inside - a fat man with a goatee wearing a bandana and a woman wearing a kimono with long, curly hair and oval glasses. Naruto briefly remembered them substituting some of his classes, particularly the woman. 

The Blonde stood in the middle of the room, facing the three instructors. Looking directly at the trio, Naruto sensed that although neither of them held any malice, all of them were extremely wary of him. His homeroom instructor cleared his throat as the Chuunin began explaining the mechanics of the exam. 

Once he was done, his teacher inquired. “Are you ready?”

In return, Naruto responded with a nod.

And so, his test began.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

A series of gasps escaped his lips. 

Naruto huffed and puffed as beads of sweat rolled down his face. He just finished his Taijutsu exam, wherein he faced the clones of the two male instructors. _Who knew the fat guy could move so fast?_ He will never judge his opponent based on their physique ever again. Moving on. Since he’d already been tested in Genjutsu and Taijutsu, this meant that he’s in the last component of the finals - the Ninjutsu exam. 

Recalling the last two, Naruto inwardly cringed as he recalled his performance in the Genjutsu test. But at least, he’s positive that he did well in Taijutsu. In other words, the deciding factor will definitely be his score in the Ninjutsu test. 

“--you might have realized by now that the last test will assess your skills in Ninjutsu--” Naruto mentally begged for it to be anything but the _Bunshin test._ “--to pass this evaluation, you must produce at least two _stable_ clones--” 

Naruto just tuned everything out. _Fate just loved making his life miserable. As if it wasn’t pitiful enough to begin with._ By this point, the Blonde knew how this would end. There’s absolutely no way he could pass this. But… that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. 

Executing the necessary hand seals, Naruto yelled. “ _Bunshin no Jutsu_.”

* * *

_An hour after the exam..._

“Suzume. Daikoku. Welcome--” Hiruzen warmly greeted as the duo entered the Tower, looking up from his reports “--I’ll skip the pleasantries. Tell me about your findings.”

In response, the plumped Chunin instructor with a bandana stepped up as he reported. “It’s like how you predicted, Hokage-sama. Uzumaki Naruto still couldn’t conjure a single _Bunshin._ He--” Hiruzen listened with an unreadable expression as he puffed a smoke “--the Jinchuuriki kid had too much chakra for his little body. Based on his current progress, it would be impossible for him to control it. Is it really the right choice to make him a ninja?” Daikoku inquired skeptically before adding, "There's a high chance he might lose control."

This time, it was the black, curly-haired Kunoichi who provided her input. “I believe it might be too soon to judge his potential as a ninja. Indeed, his chakra control is completely abysmal. But--” her glasses gleamed under the light “--I think the kid had a knack for hiding his presence.” 

_Now._ That caught everyone's attention in the room. 

Laying his pipe on the sides, Hiruzen put both hands under his chin, obviously in a thinking position as he clarified. “Can you elaborate on it further, Suzume-san?”

The Kunoichi nodded before continuing, “As you all know, my expertise lies in teaching undercover techniques to young Kunoichis. Hence, I have yet to be assigned to him directly. But from time-to-time, I was asked by their homeroom teacher to take over. He was always late but I--” Suzume momentarily paused as if searching for the right word “--I never once realized _when_ he joined the class. The Uzumaki kid was just _there._ I would like to request permission to observe him further.” 

At this point, Hiruzen’s mind was working overtime at the implications of the Chunin’s words. It was good to know that Naruto had some latent skill that would be vital in their profession. However, this might also capture the interest of the wrong individuals. The Sandaime would have to hide it from the Council. 

“Suzume. Daikoku. What you just reported will not leave this room--” Instantly, the duo straightened up as they gave their word “--Continue on monitoring his progress. Once the new term starts, I expect a monthly report from the two of you.” 

“Hokage-sama. If I may ask--” Daikoku began “--what would be the verdict with the result of Uzumaki Naruto’s exam?”

Hiruzen released a deep sigh before replying, “Unfortunately, he’ll have to repeat this year. Do not worry, I’ll be the one to relay the news. If you have no more queries, then you are dismissed.”

The Academy instructed made a respectful bow before Body-flickering away, leaving the Hokage alone in the room. 

Silently, he turned around to gaze through the window of the tower, watching the Village. Contrary to the popular belief, Hiruzen was not blind to Naruto’s detestation of the Academy. However, the young Uzumaki's lack of chakra control will be a danger to both the Village and to the kid itself. 

_If only Jiraiya was here to teach his godson._

The Hokage inwardly mused. However, Hiruzen needed ears and eyes outside the Village. And there's no better candidate than his perverted pupil. Plus, the two of them already had an _agreement_. For now, the Blonde will be in his care. Naruto needed to learn more about the basics before he could advance, both as a Konoha Ninja and an individual. Even if this will make his pseudo-grandson hate him, some things were just meant to be done.

Besides, as the Hokage, Hiruzen had made crueler decisions in the past. This was absolutely nothing in comparison.

(If only they truly realized what Naruto needed, then Konoha might not have lost their Jinchuuriki.)

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sitting on the center of his bed, Naruto hugged his knees closely, burying his head. Right after his test, the Blonde just went straight back home, locking himself inside his apartment. Although the examiners said they still have to check his written exam, the young Uzumaki knew he'd most likely fail, especially with the Bunshin test. Still, it didn’t mean that accepting his failure was any easier. 

( ~~For once, he just wanted to prove everyone wrong.~~ ) 

_Tap. Tap._

Naruto heard a soft knock on his window. Without raising his head, the Blonde immediately knew it was Cat based on her chakra signature. Instead of moving, he simply hugged his knees tighter. A minute later, a monotonous voice permeated the room. 

“Uzumaki-san--” Cat lightly called through the window “--the Hokage requested for your presence.”

 _Of course._ Jiji would’ve wanted to talk to him about the exams. Besides, what else could be the reason for Cat to address him directly, offer her sympathies? Naruto almost laughed at the ridiculous thought. 

Albeit Cat was never one of the cruel ones, she was, for the lack of a better term, too detached. Cat just accomplished her task and that was it. Same goes for Tiger and Dog, although the latter occasionally looked at him with _longing_ (which Naruto never understood nor had the chance to figure out. Dog was _always_ out of the Village). Out of everyone, Hawk had always been Naruto’s favorite. The Anbu never talked to him, but the Blonde somehow knew the other cared. As his mind wandered to the old days, an unknown (read: traitorous) voice murmured.

_Too bad. Your curse drove him to insanity._

Instantly, Naruto raised his head, searching for the voice. Before he could delve any deeper. Cat once again called. “Uzumaki-san?”

At that, the Blonde just let out a long sigh before getting out of his bed to meet the Hokage. 

* * *

_At the Hokage Tower..._

When they arrived, the Hokage had his back on them, looking thoughtfully through the window. Turning around, he immediately dismissed Cat with a soft ‘thanks’ before zeroing in on the young Uzumaki. Despite the eyes on him, Naruto still refused to meet his gaze. He heard the Sandaime sighed. 

“Naruto--” the Sandaime gingerly began, “--I heard about the exam.”

At the reminder of his failure, the Blonde involuntarily flinched. He hoped Jiji didn’t notice anything. But as usual, Fate hated him as he sensed the Hokage approaching with a hint of pity. 

“Hey, I’m not mad at you, Naruto--” He gently nudged “--please look at me--” 

This time, the Blonde reluctantly followed. The instant he looked up, emotions of _Regret_ , _Sorrow,_ and _Guilt_ flushed over him (and he was focusing so hard to keep Hokage’s emotion at bay). Great. Now, Naruto didn’t know what’s worse - the fact that Jiji’s feeling sorry for him or the Old man’s sorry for what he's about to do. Either way, the young Uzumaki didn’t like it. 

“--And I’m not disappointed in you either--” _A lie._ Naruto’s traitorous mind supplied. “--In fact, I heard you did a spectacular job in the Taijutsu test and you’ve managed to garner enough points to pass the written exam.”

At that, the Blonde immediately perked up before confirming, “I did?”

Hiruzen smiled, giving him a soft pat before replying, “Yes. You did. However--” his face turned grim “--it has come to our attention that your chakra control is extremely lacking. It’s not your fault but it does have some _implications_.”

Naruto felt dread creep into his skin. Without any warning, his cerulean eyes widened in panic as the words of his homeroom teacher echoed in his mind.

‘… or worse _repeat_ this year.’

The Blonde shook his head, pulling away from the Hokage as he frightfully mumbled. “No.”

Seeing his pseudo-grandson’s horrified reaction, Hiruzen couldn’t help but inwardly grimace, his expression softening in sympathy. “Naruto--” the Sandaime started in a sorrowful tone “--I’m afraid we’ve got no other choice but to--”

“--Jiji, please--” The Blonde begged, his voice cracking “--I’ll train harder. Just give me a week. I-I promise I’ll perfect the Bunshin Jutsu. Just please don’t--” 

“--I have no doubt you can do it, Naruto.” The Hokage interjected, reassuring the child. “--but even so, this is the second time you’ve failed the Bunshin Jutsu.” The Sandaime paused. 

Naruto could hear his heart throbbing in anxiety as he waited for the Hokage to continue. Truthfully, he was beginning to have a panic attack. The young Uzumaki didn’t want to stay any longer in the Academy than necessary. He barely survived the last two years and adding another one would surely not help his case. 

( ~~More than anything, Naruto just wanted to be~~ _~~free~~._)

“I cannot allow you to advance to the next class. This is for your own safety.” Hiruzen solemnly affirmed. The Blonde felt his breath hitched as he weakly protested. 

“Jiji, I--” However, the rest of his words died out. 

Eyes filled with sadness and guilt, Hiruzen met his eyes directly as he softly muttered. “I’m so sorry, Naruto. But you’ll have to repeat this year.” 

Golden locks fell into his face as he slightly bowed his head, shrouding his eyes. Not giving the Hokage a chance to touch him, Naruto just nodded and left the Tower wordlessly, ignoring the worried looks sent his way.

* * *

_Timeskip (The night before the first day of class)..._

It was almost nine in the evening. 

Hinata was helping her mother with the dishes while their father and grandfather conversed by the table. Hanabi was just sitting on their counter, dangling her feet as she waited for her big sister to finish. 

However, every move of the Hyuuga Apparent was performed robotically. She was completely lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't until her mother spoke up that Hinata snapped out. 

"Is something the matter, sweetheart?" Her mother asked as she handed another plate for her to dry. 

“Oh. Umm… It’s--” Hinata’s mind briefly drifted to her elusive cousin before shaking her head, “--it’s nothing, Mother.” Mustering up a smile, she reassured. “Neji nii-sama is just… He’s just being more distant than usual. I--” her hands momentarily stopped drying the dishes “--I wonder if I did something wrong.” She explained, mumbling the words in the end. 

Her mother hummed in understanding before commenting, “Neji… He’s pretty stubborn like his father, Hizashi. In fact, your father is also the same sometimes. They can be thick-headed but--” Hinata side-glanced to her, a little bit curious. “--their heart is in the right place. Personally, I think the best way to get through their thick skull is--” her mother looked at her with a hint of humor “--by proving them wrong.” 

Out of nowhere, Hinata heard a very familiar yet unknown voice repeated.

‘...told me I'm a failure, I'll prove them wrong!’

_Clank._

Sounds of glass shattering echoed in the room, alarming everyone, especially the adults. Hinata blinked, dissolving the voice and the silhouette of a boy. It was then the Heir Apparent realized that she had accidentally dropped the plate. In an instant, she scrambled to clean up her mess, stuttering apologies. However, her mother immediately stopped her. 

“I’ll handle this, sweetheart. It’s also getting late.” Her mother eyed Hanabi, who’s looking at her older sister anxiously “Just take little Hanabi to bed, will you?” She paused before adding, “Are you okay?”

In response, Hinata silently nodded before walking towards her sister. Extending her hand, she offered. “Let’s go to bed, Hanabi.” This was enthusiastically returned by the youngest Hyuuga. _  
_

The Heir Apparent gave adults one last apologetic look as she muttered. “Goodnight Father, Mother, and Ji-chan. Again, I truly apologize for the mess.”

And with that, the siblings resigned for the night.

* * *

As the two children left, the three adults eyed the eldest in worry. 

When they were positive that the kids (or Hinata specifically), Hiashi turned to his wife and asked. "Have you found out what's bothering her this time?"

The Hyuuga matriarch nodded before supplying, "It's about Neji-kun again."

"Ahh--" The previous Clan Head murmured in understanding "--Neji is indeed difficult to deal with. Hizashi's kid seemed to be intent on pushing everyone away. It's honestly a miracle he has yet to make young Hanabi cry." He ended jokingly. 

Hiashi massaged his temples as he replied in exasperation. "Father, please don't jinx it." This earned a hearty laugh from the Elder Hyuuga, even his wife had a fond smile on her lips.

When his laughter finally subsided, he looked at the couple critically before commenting. "The two of you should give your daughter more credit. Hiashi--" The Elder Hyuuga remarked almost in a chastising tone. "--you were there when Hinata stood up against the Clan Advisors in broad daylight covered in dirt and leaves. It was _not_ a fluke. There's a fierce lioness hiding behind her timid persona. This kind of deterrence would not stop her. Besides, I believe you've already witnessed the beginnings of her reign - the change she's bringing to our Clan."

"I do, Father." Hiashi confirmed. His tone laced with a hint of pride. "Children from both Houses are freely interacting with one another, blurring the lines dividing the Main and Branch House."

His father nodded. "Believe in your daughter, Hiashi. It's just as you said. It might be too late for our generation to make amends for the sins of the past. However--" The Elder Hyuuga purposely paused, signifying his son to continue. 

"--it's not too late for _them_." Hiashi ended, completing the sentence. He put a palm over his wife's hand before expressing his gratitude. "Thanks for the reminder, Father."

* * *

_Later that night…_

After tucking little Hanabi to sleep, Hinata returned to her room before plopping into her bed. 

Staring at the ceiling, her mind inevitably drifted to the events earlier this evening. Unknowingly, Hinata parrotted the words that have been circling her mind. 

"Prove him wrong, huh?"

Recalling her past interaction with her elusive cousin, Hinata honestly believed she was getting through Neji nii-sama. But for some unfathomable reason, the older Hyuuga had suddenly become even colder and more distant the past few weeks. In fact, this was her cousin’s treatment to all the Clan members with the exception of Hanabi. And no matter how much she reflected on it, the Heir Apparent couldn’t decipher the reason behind it. 

On a completely separate matter, now that she had the time to ponder over things. _That Voice._ Hinata had no doubt it was Naruto-kun. Still, the question remains - what was it? A vision? A mere imagination? Or was it another memory? These were the thoughts that had been bugging her. The Hyuuga Apparent sighed in distress. 

Turning to her side, her pale eyes roamed to the scarlet scarf neatly folded by her pillow. Ever since she came across that _scarf_ a couple of weeks ago, she's been having arbitrary flashbacks at random times. Whether it was real or not is something Hinata has yet to confirm. However, one thing is certain. The young Hyuuga didn’t want to commit (read: repeat) the same mistakes, those feelings of _regret._ For that reason alone, she will try even _harder_. Hinata will find a way to bridge the gap between the two Houses. But this time, without sacrificing her precious time with her little sister. 

And so… Even if Hinata had to befriend her cousin a hundred times all over again, she’ll do it just to prove him wrong. Smiling to herself, the Heir Apparent mumbled to herself as she went into slumber.

“Isn’t that right, Naruto-kun?”

* * *

_The next day (First day of class)..._

“Come on, Akamaru!”

Kiba yelled excitedly when his Ninken shortly fell behind, earning a high-spirited ‘Arf’ from Akamaru. As the duo sprinted through the gates of the Academy, wisps of wind whisked over them, blowing the young Inuzuka’s hood out of his head. His veins were fueled with exhilaration and thrill. 

_He just couldn’t wait to be in the same class as everyone (again)._

Seeing that the classroom door was already sprung open, Kiba hastened his pace with his partner following his speed. The moment his foot passed through the door, he rambunctiously announced ‘Goal!’ before reaching an abrupt stop. Both hands on his knees, head bent downwards as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Kiba--” Instantly, Kiba’s ears perked up as he heard his name “--Over here!” 

Chouji called from their seat with a wave, his other hand holding a bag of chips. Next to him, Shikamaru made a lazy greeting of ‘Yo’. At that, the young Inuzuka grinned as he approached the Shika-Cho duo.

“Well--” a cocky, female voice called from his left, causing the trio to glance at the source “--aren’t you boys having fun without us?” Ino teasingly commented, hands crossed over her chest with Sakura walking beside her, a book on hand. 

“Ino!” Kiba greeted loudly before his gaze shifted to the pink-haired Kunoichi “--and S--”

Thankfully, before Kiba could even finish uttering the first syllable, Ino’s glare shut him up, reminding him of their _situation._ To which, the latter immediately took the Inuzuka’s silence as an opportunity.

“So meet my new friend, Haruno Sakura--” 

The Yamanaka heir gestured a hand towards her companion for emphasis. At that, Sakura smiled at the trio, white teeth showing before making a small wave as a greeting. This gesture was warmly returned by the Akimichi heir.

“--and Sakura, this is Kiba, the idiot, while--” she waved a hand at the direction of the Inuzuka, dutifully ignoring the other’s protest “--these two are my future teammates, whom I’ve been unfortunately stuck with since diaper days.”

“Great. The troublesome woman is here.” Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

Unfortunately (for the Nara), this didn’t escape the other’s hearing as Ino demanded in a huff. “What was that, Shikamaru?!” 

And so, the trio began a playful banter with Kiba and Ino exchanging insults while Shikamaru lackadaisically dismisses them. 

“Are they always like this?” Sakura randomly asked as she watched the trio act like _very old friends_.

Still munching his chips, the young Akimichi shrugged before replying, “Pretty much.” His eyes glazed over the book the other was holding. “Hey, Haruno-san--” Chouji called, drawing her attention towards him “--what’s that book?” 

Visibly, the pink-haired Kunoichi perked up at the question as she explained. “Oh! This is a book in Medical Ninjutsu. I’ve been trying--”

Somehow, the young Nara managed to overheard their conversation despite the noise around him, courtesy of one Inuzuka and Yamanaka. The moment he caught the words ‘Medical Ninjutsu’, Shikamaru shot Ino a pointed look, which clearly states ‘Seriously?’.

In which the Blonde Kunoichi returned with a defiant gaze, which can only be translated as ‘Got a problem with it?’ 

While the duo had an internal conversation, Kiba saw the empty seat next to the Nara heir. “Wait. Is this seat free?” He inquired pointing at the said space. When Chouji and Shikamaru nodded, the young Inuzuka beamed. “Awesome! Can I seat--”

“--Kiba.” Shino apathetically stated out of nowhere, spooking the rest of them.

“Shino!” The Inuzuka exclaimed in utter shock (read: fright) when he saw the Bug User behind him (again) “What the hell, Man. Stop--” Kiba put a hand over his head, calming his erratically beating heart “--creeping up behind me like that.” He ended in a whine.

Meanwhile, Shino arched an eyebrow at the Inuzuka’s remark. It was absolutely ridiculous in his opinion. How the Inuzuka failed to realize him approaching with his _nose_ would forever be beyond him. Nevertheless, the Aburame heir paid zero attention to the other’s comment as he commented. 

“You’re sitting with _us_.” He flatly pointed out (read: ordered). 

Ignoring Kiba’s confusion, the Aburame gave the rest of them a respectful nod before proceeding to drag the Inuzuka away, Akamaru trotting silently behind them. Stopping at the row where a certain Hyuuga was seated, Shino respectfully inquired.

“Are these seats taken?” 

Hinata, who was previously too absorbed in her own world, glanced at her new companions before shaking her head in a ‘No’. And for the third time today, Kiba was ignored by his teammate as the Bug User thrust him in their seat with the Inuzuka in the middle. 

Through it all, the rest of them just blinked as Ino blurted out “Did that just happen?”

* * *

All the while, Shikamaru watched. He silently watched as Kiba was not-so-gently shoved towards Hinata before the duo began interacting, albeit a little confused. Then, his gaze went to Shino, who had a _strange glint_ in his glasses, and back to Kiba and Hinata. 

And _clicked._

The Nara heir finally figured out how Kiba convinced Shino without appearing suspicious. Hence, as the most logical person in the room, Shikamaru did the most rational thing. 

He _laughed._

The young genius laughed so hard, tears were brimming in the corner of his eyes. Unsurprisingly, this earned an incredulous look from his companions. 

Beside him, Chouji questioned hesitantly. "Uhh, Shika?" 

But of course, the other was still too busy trying to control his chuckles (keyword: try) to hear him. Ino just shot her (future) teammates an annoyed look as she huffed. 

"Come on, Sakura. Let's just--" the Yamanaka heir called as she began to walk away "--take our seats before we catch his stupidity." 

The pink-haired student eyed her friend inquisitively before clarifying, "Umm. But--" her emerald orbs briefly flickered at the almost hysterical Nara "--isn't the Naras known for their--" 

"--Sakura.” Ino abruptly interrupted “--this is a universal fact: _boys are stupid._ ” The Blonde kunoichi deadpanned.

Again, Sakura blinked owlishly at her friend before bursting into giggles, following the Yamanaka heir to their seat.

“Shika, are you _okay_?” Chouji repeated in concern. 

In return, Shikamaru simply made a dismissive wave with his hand to appease his best friend. Glancing at the direction of Team 8 (again), the young Nara inwardly snickered. 

_Oh well._ _Ignorance’s a bliss._

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Shikamaru mentally clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

It's been two weeks since the class has officially started. But up until now, there's still no sign of _Naruto_. And this was starting to affect the rest of them. Kiba was shooting glances at the entrance every-now-and-then as if expecting the door to burst open with their Blonde friend strolling in. Ino’s even worse. Shikamaru’s positive that his Blonde teammate’s about to demand an explanation from literally _anyone_ regarding the Uzumaki’s absence. Sasuke, on the other hand, was too troublesome for Shikamaru to read (always has and always will be… Or maybe not). Needless to say, those two idiots were making Chouji and Hinata antsy, although the latter tried to hide it. 

And Shikamaru?

Oh. The Nara heir was _beyond pissed_. None of their instructors even once bothered to question the Blonde’s prolonged absence. If it was any other student, the Academy would've surely done something to contact the missing student. In fact, two consecutive weeks of no-show should definitely warrant some action from the Academy. 

But of course, since the person of interest is the infamous _cursed child_ , then nada. No action has been taken to address this anomaly. 

At this point, Shikamaru believed that the Academy would be oh-so-willing to expel his friend without prior notice. Instinctively, the young Nara clenched his fist under the table, concealing his anger. As he listened to their teacher ramble on about some useless stuff (Shikamaru already knows all of it), he couldn't help but compare him to Iruka-sensei. 

If it was Iruka-sensei, the Chuunin would've scoured the entire Konoha the minute the Blonde was late. In fact, the young Nara could totally imagine their favorite teacher dragging Naruto to class _kicking-and-screaming_. Shikamaru found himself smiling at that mental image. 

(If only Shikamaru dwelled on his whims, then they might have found a reason to make their friend stay.)

* * *

_Almost an hour later…_

Kiba’s right foot was relentlessly making soft ‘taps’ on the wooden floor. On his periphery, he saw Shino shot him a warning look while Hinata sent him worried glances. Meanwhile, Akamaru settled himself between his legs, ready to bolt any minute, sensing the Inuzuka’s eagerness to leave. 

Since their teacher was on the final reminders of his lecture, Kiba’s impatiently waiting for the former to finish and leave. So consequently, the young Inuzuka could escape (read: ditch the class) and search for Naruto. It’s already been two weeks and he has yet to glimpse a hide nor hair of the Uzumaki. If he didn’t know any better, Kiba would’ve assumed that the Blonde had left Konoha (which was absurd). 

And so, Shikamaru and the Council _be damned_. He’s gonna search for his friend.

When their instructor finally departed ( _Thank God._ Kiba thought he'd never leave), the young Inuzuka waited a couple of minutes just to be safe. The moment he deemed the coast was clear, Kiba grinned and hastily went to the exit, ignoring the looks he received from his friends and other classmates. 

However…

As his childish hand reaches for the knob, the door slammed open, revealing a young, scowling _Uzumaki Naruto_. 

(Unfortunately) Kiba was so surprised that he ended up backing a few steps away before landing comically on his butt. All the while, staring at the Blonde like he'd seen a ghost. His Ninken rushing to his side while eyeing the newcomer warily. Predictably, this created a chain of reactions, causing the room to fall into an eerie silence. 

Naruto, on the other hand, was just as surprised as the other kid. Although he didn’t sense any animosity from his new classmate, the reaction of the hooded kid told it all. As usual, people only saw the identity created by the rumor, the _cursed child_ , rather than _him._

And in the end, that’s all that matters. 

He might as well draw the line between him and his classmates. Inhaling deeply, the young Uzumaki painted his face blank. His eyes flitted over his classmates momentarily before returning to the hooded kid.

“Stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours.” 

This effectively snapped Kiba out of his stupor. Still, he just couldn’t believe what he just heard. Those words seemed to come out from the Uchiha’s mouth rather than... Well, the person in front of him. And so, Kiba instinctively responded with how he would’ve retorted to Sasuke's grouchy remarks. 

“Dude, who died on your ass.” He thoughtlessly (read: stupidly) blurted out. 

[Somewhere in the room, Ino and Shikamaru simultaneously cursed ‘That _idiot_ ’ in hushed tones while the rest of their classmates stilled, Hinata and Chouji mostly due to concern. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Shino watched the scene with vigor, the former even more so.]

But alas, it was only when Naruto spoke up did the young Inuzuka truly understood Chouji’s warning.

“Apparently--” Naruto flatly began, cerulean eyes slowly becoming shadowed “--a lot of people _did_.” He retorted in a cold and distant tone, stunning Kiba into silence. 

Pocketing both of his hands, the Blonde nonchalantly entered the room. Adding more gravity in his voice with just enough volume for everyone to hear, Naruto advised.

“So if I were you, I'd rather keep my _distance_.”

* * *

_**To Be Continued...** _

* * *

**OMAKE**

_First Attempt:_

Kiba groaned. 

This was _not_ how he planned his Sunday morning. The young Inuzuka was currently dragging his feet as he (begrudgingly) followed Shino through the market with Akamaru blissfully snoozing on his hoodie. For some inexplicable reason, the Bug User showed up at their gates _without prior notice_ , blabbering some shits about projects and shopping. 

Kiba had absolutely no idea what he's talking about. 

Nevertheless, he was forcefully awoken from his sweet slumber, courtesy of his dearest sister. He swore, he'll get back to Hana later. 

"Stop dawdling and let's go.” Shino (unremorsefully) remarked, earning a silent grumble from the Inuzuka.

The moment they entered the store, Kiba's nose wrinkled in disgust. The strong scents were giving him an itchy feeling and he couldn’t help but cover his (poor) nose in an attempt to minimize its effect. Even Akamaru whimpered as he woke up, digging his muzzles deeper into Kiba’s clothes. 

In a muffled tone, Kiba requested (read: pleaded). “Shino, can we go to a different--”

“--No.” The Bug User clipped, not bothering to glance his way as the former continued to inspect the bottles of perfumes.

With his hand still on his face, Kiba complained. “But why are we even--”

“--you asked for _my help_ didn’t you?” Shino countered. At the Inuzuka’s quizzical look, he mentally sighed at the other’s slow-wittedness as he elaborated. “With the Hyuuga heiress.”

“How the hell is that even related--”

“--Because to attract her, you need to make her notice _you._ ” Shino pointedly interjected. Ignoring Kiba’s confusion of ‘why would I want to attract her?’, he continued. “Pheromones is the most basic means of insects to attract the opposite sex. And since it's physically impossible for you to exude pheromones--” the Bug User raised a bottle at the Inuzuka’s face, causing Kiba to further scrunch up as he added, “--we’re getting you a _cologne._ ”

“But, I don’t want--”

At the dangerous gleam that swiftly flickered through Shino’s sunglasses, Kiba abruptly zipped his mouth _shut._ There’s no way he’s gonna risk pissing the other off. Because a pissed Shino was always equal to a pest (fleas) infested Kiba.

And so, he silently whimpered as Shino began scanning bottles and bottles of perfume.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

As he impatiently waited for the bell to rang, Kiba was sweating bullets (in fear). He could literally feel Shino’s eyes, burning a hole in his back. 

The young Inuzuka involuntarily gulped. 

He knew it was a bad idea not to use the cologne but… He couldn’t help it. The scent was just _too strong_. It was gonna send him into a _sneezing frenzy_ , which was a literal torture. Plus, Akamaru couldn’t handle it either. 

So… the smartest move Kiba could think of was to avoid the Bug User until the other dropped off the cologne-shit-plan. How the hell did it involve Hinata would forever be beyond him. 

(In the future, Kiba would bang his head on the wall _hard_ when he finally realized just how he missed all the signs of Shino’s stupid matchmaking.)

 _Okay. Four, three, two..._ He mentally counted until the bell rang. _Two and three quarters, two and... Goddammit._ Kiba cursed as he internally lamented. _When will this class end?_

_Kriiiing. Kriiiing._

(Kiba never knew the sound of the bell could be so angelic.)

Promptly, the young Inuzuka stood up, ready to bolt out the room. (Unfortunately) Before he could move an inch, Kiba felt the death’s hand (read: Shino’s hand) touch his left shoulder, sending goosebumps down his spine. 

“ _Kiba._ ”

(In just one word, Kiba saw his life flashed through his eyes.)

He heard Shino apathetically called behind him. At that, the young Inuzuka had no choice but to robotically turn around and face the Bug User. The moment their eyes met, a dangerous gleam flickered through Shino’s dark glasses. 

“It seems you’ve forgotten to use your cologne _._ But--” Out of nowhere, Shino managed to materialize another bottle of the _cursed_ perfume “--no worries. I’ve brought you a spare.” He remarked, bringing the cologne at the Inuzuka’s face. 

In response, Kiba scrunched his face in disgust before covering his poor nose, slowly backing away, preparing for his tactical retreat with Akamaru whimpering at the back of his neck. 

(Unfortunately, Shino read through his mind.)

While Kiba was still waiting for an opening, his evil teammate sprayed the _damned_ water literally on his face (without mercy) before dragging him to where Hinata was seated. Subtly, the Bug User pushed the other in front of the Hyuuga Heiress, completely unconcerned.

And so, Kiba’s very first word to Hinata (in this life) was...

“ACHOOO.”

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again!
> 
> How was it? Constructive criticisms are always welcome. I hope it justified the long wait. I know I kinda exaggerated the discrimination between the two Houses of the Hyuuga Clan and changed their dynamics. But, I would like to think that every Clan has their own Council of Advisors, the Clan Elders which includes the previous Clan Head (if they were still alive. Hahah). Also, I kinda perceived the Hyuuga Clan to be the type who spoke formally and cryptically? I hope it fits! Again, I’m sorry for the late update. 
> 
> PS. I hope I gave justice to Neji’s character as a kid (He was soooooo hard to write). Honestly, I don’t know why everyone seemed to suddenly have a complicated mindset in this story. Can I just write Kiba forever? He’s the easiest one, being the simpleton. Hahaah. No offense to Inuzuka fans!
> 
> PPS. How Hinata found the scarf will be shown in the next chapter.
> 
> PPPs. I really hoped you enjoyed the Omake. Hahaha


End file.
